Dziewczyna z rodu Redriver, chłopak z rodu Fullbuster
by AvaHoshiAyava
Summary: Do Fairy tail, przez pewne zdarzenie, dołącza pewna dziewczyna. Co się stanie, gdy okaże się ona ukochaną Graya, a jednocześnie jego wrogiem. Pełna humoru historia pewnej miłości.
1. Prolog

Tytuł: Dziewczyna z rodu Redriver Chłopak z rodu Fullbusterów.  
Anime: Fairy tail  
Paring: Gray x OC

* * *

 _Jedna chwila, a zawsze tak wiele..._

 _Jedna obietnica, a zdecyduje o przysz_ _łości..._

 _Jedno istnienie, a wprowadzi taki zamęt..._

 _Jedno imię, a zniszczy wszystko..._

 _Dziewczyna z rodu Redriver. Chłopak z rodu Fullbusterów._

 _Czy ich miłość ma szansę przetrwać ?_

* * *

 ** _PROLOG_**

Był sobie chłopiec i była dziewczynka.

Oboje pochodzili z pradawnego rodu.

Ona Opiekunka Jednorożców, zrodzona z ich krwi,

on jej wróg i nieprzyjaciel, mag, tworzyciel i pan lodu.

Ta miłość nie miała prawa zaistnieć.

Nie mieli prawa być razem, lecz coś się stało...

Spotkali się jako dzieci i coś sobie obiecali.

Jednak ona musiała odejść, a on stracił rodzinę i cudem ocalał.

Po latach wreszcie się spotkali.

Jednak zło czyha na moc dziewczyny,

czy on, jej wybranek zdoła ją ocalić ?

Czy jednak zginie nie mogą nic zrobić ?

Czy nie ma już dla nich nadziei ?

Czy miłość ta nie przetrwa ?

Czy zostanie złamana przysięga ?

Czy świat może czuć się zagrożony ?

Czy ta historia ma tylko złe zakończenie ?

Spróbuj się domyśleć mój przyjacielu...

Wkrocz do krainy magii, gdzie wszystko może się stać.

Wejdź do świata Fairy Tail,

Przekonaj się jaka jest prawda...


	2. Część 1

**_CZĘŚĆ I_**

Była noc. Księżyc świecił w pełni. Szłam jakimś lasem. Bałam się, to wszystko napawało mnie takim lękiem. Nie wiedziałam co robić, gdzie jestem, ani jak się tu znalazłam. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś ciszy szelest między drzewami. Wzdrygnęłam się. Powoli odwróciłam się i cofnęłam przerażona , gdy z pomiędzy drzew ktoś wyszedł, a raczej coś i to coś szło w moim kierunku. Chciałam uciec, ale nie wiedziałam dokąd. Nie mogłam się nawet ruszyć. Jakaś siła kazała mi stać w miejscu. Nagle to coś przemówiło.  
\- Nie bój się dziecino. To tylko ja... – usłyszałam piękny, melodyjny głos.  
\- Kim jesteś ? – spytałam. Po chwili księżyc oświetlił tą istotę. Otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia. To nie możliwe... Przecież skąd się wziął tu jednorożec ? I do tego jaki piękny... Jego sierść lśniła jakby była obsypana diamentowym pyłem, srebrny róg odbijał światło księżyca, które nadawało mu blasku i te złote kopyta... Po prostu jak z jakiejś bajki – Nie... To jest sen prawda ? - spytałam łapiąc się za głowę - Jednorożce przecież nie istnieją! Albo ja nie żyję i trafiłam do jakieś durnej krainy...  
\- Masz rację dziecko, to sen. Dobry sen – uspokoił mnie – Nie długo się przebudzisz.  
\- To dobrze, że to tylko sen – odetchnęłam z ulga, ale chwila skoro to sen, to czemu jest taki dziwny ? Czemu czuję jakby działo się to na prawdę ?  
\- Tak dziecko. Mam mało czasu. Muszę ci tyle powiedzieć. Tyle wyjaśnić... A mam tak mało czasu, tak mało… - mówiło z przejęciem stworzenie.  
\- O czym ty mówisz ? – spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie Elizabeth, bo od tego co teraz usłyszysz, będzie zależeć twoje życie - moje życie ? O co mu chodzi ?  
\- Ale dlaczego ? Jak ? Po co ? Co się stanie ? – dopytywałam się. Podszedł do mnie bliżej.  
\- Elizabeth Redriver, posłuchaj mnie uważnie, a nie zadajesz tyle pytań, na które nie mam czasu ci odpowiedzieć – zganił mnie jednorożec, a ja jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiłam. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zwrócił się do mnie "Elizabeth Redriver". To nie moje nazwisko. Jestem Elizabeth Farview. Już miała mu to powiedzieć, ale jego spojrzenie powstrzymało mnie od tego.  
\- Dobrze, już słucham – odparłam.  
\- Tak, więc uważaj. Niedługo całkowicie się przebudzisz. Otrzymasz szczególną moc, Dziecię Jednorożców. Dostaniesz potężny dar. Przyjmij go z radością, a on uratuje Ci życie. Dam ci radę, zawsze kieruj się sercem. Pamiętaj o obietnicy złożonej dawno temu, ona odegra znaczną rolę. Nigdy nie wybie… - nie zdążył skończyć. Księżyc zasłoniły chmury. Coś wyskoczyło zza drzew. Pisnęła na widok potężnego wilka.  
\- Twój czas minął – przemówił do stworzenia i skoczył. Jednorożec szybko dotknął rogiem mojego czoła. Na chwilę oślepiło mnie jasne światło. Krzyknęłam ze strachu, cofając się w tył. Potknęłam się o wystający korzeń i się przewróciłam. Ostatnie co zobaczyłam to jak wilk skacze na jednorożca i rani go, a następnie coś uderzyło mnie w głowę. Potem już była tylko ciemność.  
Obudziłam się z krzykiem. Z początku nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że znajduję się w swoim pokoju. Co za dziwny sen. O co mu chodziło z tą mocą ? Phi! Czemu śnią mi się jednorożce ? Przecież nie jestem dzieckiem! Ale to przebudzenie i obietnica złożona dawno temu... Czyżby miał na myśli tą ?

 _~~Retrospekcja~~  
\- Gray-kun! Gray-kun! - na małej polance w lesie stała ośmioletnia dziewczynka i nawoływała przyjaciela - Gdzie jesteś ?!_  
 _\- Za tobą - odezwał się dwunastolatek, który cichutko podkradł się do niej._  
 _\- Aaaa! - pisnęła ze strachu - Gray-kun! Nie strasz mnie. Ty zawsze mnie straszysz... - powiedziała odwracając się do niego i rumieniąc się._  
 _\- Bo wtedy tak słodko się rumienisz - odparł uśmiechając się do niej. Ta jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła._  
 _\- Gray-kun... - zaczęła i spuściła głowę._  
 _\- Słucham - odparł._  
 _\- Ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć - wyznała - Gray-kun... Ja... Ja..._  
 _\- No powiedz wreszcie - mruknął zniecierpliwiony. Dziewczynka podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy._  
 _\- Ja wyjeżdżam stąd - wyszeptała i samotna łza spłynęła jej po policzku - Mama znalazła nową pracę i wyjeżdżamy..._  
 _\- Nie... Nie... - nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy._  
 _\- To nasze ostatnie spotkanie - odparła i rozpłakała się. Objęła go w pasie i przytuliła się do niego płacząc. Sam też ją objął i pocieszał - Gray-kun ja nie chcę wyjeżdżać... Ja... Ja chcę zostać... Z tobą... - mówiła szlochając - Kocham cię Gray-kun! - chłopak zesztywniał i spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Taka mała dziewczynka, do tego ośmioletnia. To nie mogło być prawdziwe. Mogła być nim zauroczona, ale kochać ?_  
 _\- K-koch-chasz ? - wyjąkał. Odsunęła się lekko od niego._  
 _\- Tak, Gray-kun! Kocham Cię! - uśmiechnęła się przez łzy._  
 _\- Nie, nie prawda, to nie miłość - zaprzeczył - Zobaczysz, dorośniesz i zmienisz zdanie - odparł. Odsunęła się od niego. W jej oczach zebrały się nowe łzy._  
 _\- Gray-kun! Ty... Ty mnie... Ty mnie nie kochasz ? - spytała._  
 _\- To nie tak... - zaczął, ale ta rozpłakała się i odwróciła._  
 _\- Nie kochasz mnie! - powiedziała i ruszyła biegiem przed siebie. Gray poczuł się źle. Zranił ją. Kochał ją. Może to była tylko szczenięca miłość, ale czuł, że jest dla niego bardzo ważna. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, miała tylko osiem lat, co ona wiedziała o miłości ? Co on o niej wiedział ? Nic. Szybko podjął decyzję. Ruszył za nią._  
 _\- Eliza-chan! Eliza-chan! Zaczekaj! To nie tak! - krzyczał za nią. Lecz ona nie chciała się zatrzymać, tylko biegła. Dogonił ją i złapał za rękę. Przyciągnął do siebie i przytulił. Płakała w jego ramionach - Eliza-chan, to nie tak. Lubię Cię. Nawet bardzo, ale to może być tylko szczenięca miłość. Nierealna - powiedział. Przestała płakać i spojrzała mu w oczy._  
 _\- Lubisz mnie ? Kochasz mnie ? - spytała. Zarumienił się i skinął głową - Naprawdę ? - zapytała uśmiechając się._  
 _\- Ale skoro to co mówiłaś było prawdą, to to jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie - odparł. Posmutniała._  
 _\- Gray-kun! Ja... Ja obiecuję ci, że zawsze będę cię kochać. Nawet jeśli będziemy daleko od siebie, to ty zawsze będziesz w moim sercu. Przysięgam ci! A ty ? - zapytała. Wyciągnęła rączkę w jego kierunku i wystawiła mały palec. Zrobił o samo. Złączyli swoje małe palce._  
 _\- Przysięgam - odpowiedział - Może kiedy ponownie się spotkamy, będziemy mogli być razem... - odparł rumieniąc się - Nawet jeśli różni nas cztery lata._  
 _\- Tak! I weźmiemy ślub! - uśmiechnęła się szeroko zarumieniona. On też się uśmiechnął._  
 _\- Tak, to będzie nasza obietnica - odparł._  
 _\- Jeśli złamiesz obietnice zmuszę cię do połknięcia 100 igieł lub oberwiesz 1000 ciosów pięścią - wypowiedzieli jednocześnie. Puścili się, a ona odsunęła się od niego. Wyciągnęła z kieszonki w sukience dwa naszyjniki. Ten z zawieszką w kształcie krzyżyka podała jemu._  
 _\- Proszę. Mama kupiła mi go na moją prośbę. To będzie przypominać ci o mnie i o naszej obietnicy - wziął od niej naszyjnik i obejrzał go dokładnie. Zwyczajny srebrny krzyżyk, jednak w miejscu skrzyżowania się ramion jakby czegoś brakowało. Spojrzał na nią pytającym spojrzeniem. Na co ona pokazała mu drugi naszyjnik, który trzymała. Ten miał zawieszkę z niebieskim klejnocikiem - Spójrz - przyłożyła klejnocik do pustego miejsca w krzyżyku - Ty masz jedną część, a ja drugą._  
 _\- Eliza-chan... Dziękuję - wyszeptał i przytulił ją - Niech te naszyjniki przypominają nam o obietnicy._  
 _\- Oczywiście Gray-kun - odparła._  
 _\- Nigdy cię nie zapomnę. Przy następnym spotkaniu będziemy razem - spojrzała mu w oczy uśmiechając się słodko. Przez chwilę stali wtuleni w siebie, jednak ona musiała już wracać. Odsunęli się od siebie. Nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć._  
 _\- Żegnaj Gray-kun - wyszeptała._  
 _\- Nie mów żegnaj. Pożegnanie znaczy odejście, a odejście zapomnienie... - odparł._  
 _\- To do zobaczenia Gray-kun - poprawiła się._  
 _\- Do zobaczenia Eliza-chan - obdarzyła go swoim najładniejszym uśmiechem. Odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Patrzył jak odchodzi. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz, po czym biegiem ruszyła do domu. W dłoni ścisnęła naszyjnik i przycisnęła rękę do piersi. Samotna łza spłynęła jej po policzku. "Będę na ciebie czekała Gray-kun" - pomyślała._  
 _~~Koniec retrospekcji~~_

Wyciągnęłam spod bluzki naszyjnik z niebieskim kamieniem. Ah, minęło już trzynaście lat. Nadal miałam nadzieję, że go znajdę, że będziemy razem. Nigdy nie przestałam go kochać. Gray... Ciekawiło mnie jak teraz wygląda. Czy zmienił się tak bardzo ? Teraz powinien mieć dwadzieścia pięć lat. Może stał się magiem i należy do jakieś gildii ? Może poznał jakaś dziewczynę i zakochał się ? Może zapomniał o obietnicy ? Nie, on taki nie jest. Nie zapomniałby. Nie złamałby danego słowa. Nie potrafiłby.  
Wstałam z łóżka. Wyjęłam jakieś ciuchy z szafy i poszłam do łazienki. Po dziesięciu minutach wyszłam i skierowałam się do kuchni. Postanowiłam usmażyć sobie jajecznicę. Krzątałam się po kuchni, ale nie zauważyłam, że położyłam ścierkę zbyt blisko palnika. Skutek mały pożar. Spanikowałam i, w którymś momencie machnęłam tak jakoś ręką, że woda, która była w szklance wyleciała z niej i ugasiła płonącą ścierkę. Stałam i wpatrywałam się w to zjawisko zszokowana. To nie było normalne. A może to mi się tylko zdawało ? Wzięłam szklankę i nalałam do niej wody. Postawiłam na stole i przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w nią nie wiedząc co robić. Wyciągnęłam rękę i machnęłam nią. Woda wyleciała z naczynia i rozbryzgała się na szafce. Pisnęłam i spojrzałam na swoje dłonie. Co jest ? To nienormalne. Ja posiadam jakąś moc ? Bo to na pewno była magia. Chwila, zaraz. Ja użyłam magii ? Nie, to nie możliwe! Ał! Syknęłam łapiąc się za głowę. Przeszył mnie taki ból, że upadłam na kolana. Tak szybko jak się pojawił, zniknął. Co to było ? Czemu mnie tak piecze czoło ? Wstałam i udałam się do łazienki po drodze potykając się o różne rzeczy. Jak zwykle zresztą. Weszłam do łazienki i spojrzałam w lustro. To co ujrzałam wprawiło mnie w jeszcze większy szok. Na moim czole lśniła srebrna gwiazda. Dotknęłam ją dłonią i potarłam. To nie zwidy, była tam na prawdę. Kurcze co się ze mną dzieje ? Szybko wyszłam z łazienki i wybiegłam z mieszkania zamykając je za sobą. Wypadłam na chodnik i zaczęłam biec przed siebie. Chciałam uciec, ale właściwie czemu ? Po co biegnę ? Kurcze, już sama nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Czemu uciekam ? ŁUP! Wpadłam na kogoś i wylądowałam na ziemi. Ał! Mój tyłek.  
\- Chikushou! - zaklęłam podnosząc się z ziemi.  
\- Uważaj jak leziesz kobieto... - usłyszałam czyjś niemiły głos.  
\- Ja ? - spytałam i dopiero teraz przyjrzałam się osobie, na którą wpadłam. Przede mną stał wysoki, muskularny, można powiedzieć, że był nawet ładny, blond włosy mężczyzna z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy, która przecinała mu prawe oko. Jego włosy zaczesane do tyłu jako liczne kolczaste pasma i słuchawki oraz ten płaszcz zakończony futrem, wszystko to dodało mu drapieżnego uroku. Kurcze i ten wzrok. Gdybym spotkała go w ciemnym pomieszczeniu czułabym się jak antylopa co spotkała na swej drodze jakiegoś drapieżnika. Tygrysa, panterę czy lamparta. A do tego wszystkiego strasznie mnie irytował.  
\- No chyba nie ja - odburknął - Wymagałoby przeprosić.  
\- Po co ? Nie zamierzam Cie przepraszać Złotowłosa - odparłam. Przez tą całą sytuację z rana, to moje dziwne zachowanie, miałam ochotę na kłótnie, a ten gościu od razu mnie wkurzał. Jego postawa, ton były takie irytujące...  
\- Jak mnie na zwałaś ? - spytał, kurcze wkurzył się.  
\- Tak jak słyszałeś - odburknęłam - A co ? Wolisz Blondynka czy Iskierka ?  
\- Nie zaczynaj ze mną zadzierać, rudzielcu! - odparł. Phi! Nie mógł wymyślić czegoś lepszego ?  
\- Tylko na tyle cię stać ? - odparłam kpiąco - Wymyśl jakąś inne przezwisko, bo to wywołuje u mnie tylko śmiech - zaśmiałam się.  
\- Laxus-sama! Laxus-sama! - usłyszałam czyjeś wołanie. Nim się obejrzałam przybiegła jakaś trójka dziwolągów. Jeden zielonowłosy, ubierał się jak jakiś arystokrata i miał po bokach głowy odstające kosmyki włosów jak jakieś antenki w kształcie błyskawic. Drugi gostek, to już całkiem dziwoląg ubrany jak rycerz w przyłbicy zakrywającej mu połowę twarzy. Wywalał ten swój jęzor jak piesek, który po dłuższym biegu siedział zziajany. Czy on na tym języku ma jakiś tatuaż ? Co jest z nim ? Kto o zdrowych zmysłach robi sobie tatuaż na języku!? Wokół niego latały jakieś dziwne drewniane głowy totemów. I powtarzały "Laxus-sama! Laxus-sama!". Kurcze to coś żyje ? Nierealne... A na dokładkę brunetka w okularach, w skąpej, zielonej sukience z wachlarzem w ręku i doczepianymi skrzydłami. Pewnie próbowała upodobnić się do wróżki, co jej raczej nie za dobrze wyszło. Doszłam do wniosku, że chyba jestem tu najbardziej normalną osobą w tym gronie. No bo, Arystokrata z antenkami, Psowaty rycerz z drewnianymi totemami, Pseudo wróżka i do tego ta Tygrysowata Złotowłosa. Lepiej być nie mogło prawda ?  
\- Laxus-sama ? Gdzie byłeś ? Szukaliśmy ciebie - zwrócił się do niego zielonowłosy arystokrata. I to jeszcze takim tonem. Gość chyba musi go bardzo lubić. Kurcze a jeśli to homoseksualiści ?! Cholera! Nie cierpię yaoi!  
\- A nie mówiłam, żeś Złotowłosa ? - nie mogłam się powstrzymać i musiałam to powiedzieć - Złotowłosa i trzy misie - dodałam. Dobra chyba przesadziłam, bo wokół niego zaczęły strzelać błyskawice, a ten gość z antenkami obrzucił mnie morderczym spojrzeniem. Czyżby byli magami ? W mordę jeża wkopałam się jak nie wiem co! - Yyy... - zaczęłam - To ja spadam! - powiedziałam i szybko ich wyminęłam. Zaczęłam uciekać. Słyszałam ich krzyki. Przyśpieszyłam. Spojrzałam za siebie, kurcze gonili mnie. Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam ? Wkurzyłam magów ? Oni używali magii. Co ja mogłam przy nich ? Przecież nie mam mo... Chwila, zaraz mam moc! A może jednak nie ? Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie. A może... Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie czyjś krzyk i pisk opon. Jasny gwint nie zauważyłam, że uciekając przebiegałam przez ulicę i zatrzymałam się na jej środku. Ostatnie co zobaczyłam to to, jak samochód uderza we mnie i zostaje odrzucona. Przeszył mnie ból, a potem była już tylko ciemność.

Obudził mnie straszny ból głowy i czyjaś rozmowa. Ktoś się z kim kłócił. Po głosie poznałam tego blondyna i musiał być z nim jakiś staruszek czy coś. Usłyszałam jak ktoś im przerywa i wygania ich wrzeszcząc: "Jak macie zamiar tak się kłócić i zakłócać spokój, to wypad mi stąd!". Ta babka mnie przeraża już samym głosem. Otworzyłam oczy. Znajdowałam się w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Chyba już gdzieś takie kiedyś widziałam. Pomyślmy... Jasnobeżowe ściany, biały sufit, biała pościel, drewniana komoda, krzesło przy łóżku na którym leżałam... Czułam się jak w jakimś szpitalu, ale brakowało tych wszystkich kabelków i urządzeń. Gdzie ja do cholery, jestem!? Ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę. W drzwiach stała dziewczynka, miała może dwanaście, trzynaście lat, długie niebieskie włosy, ubrana w pomarańczową sukienkę, a do niebieskich sandałów doczepione miała białe skrzydełka. Podeszła do mnie nieśmiało. Wydawała się taka niewinna.  
\- Obudziłaś się już, pani - zwróciła się do mnie. Pani ? No bez przesady! To, że mam dwadzieścia jeden lat, nie znaczy, że jestem aż tak stara.  
\- Eliza po prostu - odparłam - Gdzie ja jestem ? - spytałam.  
\- W gildii magów Fairy Tail - odpowiedziała mi - Laxus-san cię tu przyniósł, po tym jak wpadłaś pod samochód. Podobno to po części jego wina...  
\- Ah czyli to, dlatego się tak kłócił z kimś ? - odparłam.  
\- Tak, Eliza-san. Jak się czujesz ? - zapytała.  
\- Po pierwsze, mówiłam, żebyś mówiła do mnie Eliza, bez żadnych dodatków, a po drugie dobrze - opowiedziałam. Próbowałam wstać. Lekko się skrzywiłam, bo zabolał mnie brzuch i głowa też dała o sobie poznać, ale jakoś wstałam.  
\- Eliza-san nie powinnaś jeszcze wstawać - zaprotestowała yyy... No właśnie jak ona ma na imię ?  
\- Ale ja chcę - mruknęłam - A do tego nie wiem jak masz na imię, bo ja jestem Farview, Elizabeth Farview - przedstawiłam się.  
\- A ja Marvel, Wendy Marvel - kurcze, zaleciało mi tu tym filmem "James Bond i coś tam...". Dobra mam słabą pamięć do tytułów filmów.  
\- Tak, więc Wendy, chcę stąd wyjść, bo to pomieszczenie kojarzy mi się ze szpitalem, a ja nie cierpię szpitali - odparłam - Zbyt często tam trafiałam - dodałam cicho, tak, że tylko ja powinnam to usłyszeć.  
\- To tłumaczyło by twoje blizny na ręku, nodze i czole - powiedziała Wendy. Spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona. Czyta mi w myślach czy co ? Wyszłyśmy z tego niemiłego pokoju i zeszłyśmy schodami na dół, gdzie panował totalny chaos. Wszystko latało, od części ubrań, po naczynia, kończąc na stołach i krzesłach. Co to ma być ? Spojrzałam na dziewczynkę pytającym i przerażonym wzrokiem - Przyzwyczaisz się. Takie jest właśnie Fairy Tail - przyzwyczaisz się ? Takie właśnie jest ? Nie ja chcę stąd uciec! Nie chce tu być! Mamuś ratuj mnie! Niech ktoś mnie stąd zabierze!  
\- Obudziłaś się już ? - spytał mnie ktoś. Spojrzałam w dół. Przede mną stał jakiś niski, wąsaty staruszek w śmiesznym ubraniu, w czapce klauna z kuflem w ręku. Kolejny dziwoląg ? Oprócz Wendy, bo ta wyglądała na całkiem normalną - Jak się czujesz ?  
\- Yyy... Dobrze, a czy mogłabym stąd już pójść ? Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia - dobra, skłamałam. Staruszek spojrzał na mnie, a ja poczułam się jak na jakimś przesłuchaniu. Jakby czytał mi w myślach.  
\- Najpierw musimy porozmawiać - odpowiedział.  
\- Uwaga! - krzyknęła Wendy. Jak w spowolnionym tempie odwróciłam głowę i ujrzałam lecący w moją stronę stół. Instynktownie podniosłam rękę i wykonałam taki ruch, jakbym chciała kogoś lub coś odepchnąć. Stół został odrzucony podmuchem wiatru i rozbił się na ścianie. Zaległa cisza i wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie, a ja na swoją dłoń. Znów poczułam ten ból co rano, lecz tym razem był silniejszy i trwał dłużej. Poleciałam na podłogę i złapałam się za głowę. To było nie do zniesienia. Wrzasnęłam z bólu. Jednak po chwili on zniknął. Dyszałam ciężko trzymając się za pierś. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Co się stało Eliza-san ? Nic ci nie jest ? - pytała Wendy. Spojrzałam na nią.  
\- Nie to nic - odparłam.  
\- Eliza-san... Co ty masz na czole ? - spytała z szokowana dziewczynka.  
\- O co ci chodzi ? - spytałam zdezorientowana.  
\- Nie możliwe... - wyszeptał wąsaty staruszek - Ty należysz do rodu Redriver.  
\- Redriver ? Co to za ród Redriver ? Wytłumaczy mi ktoś ? Najpierw ten jednorożec we śnie się do mnie tak zwraca, potem ty. Jeszcze do tego to coś co mam na czole! A i te dziwne zjawiska, które tworzę! CHIKUSHOU CO JEST ZE MNĄ NIE TAK! - wrzasnęłam podnosząc się z podłogi. Wkurzało mnie to, że nic nie wiem. A oni coś wiedzieli. Ten staruszek na pewno coś wiedział. Na 100%!  
\- Ród Redriver ? - spytała jakaś cycata blondynka w skąpych strojach. Następny dziwoląg - Gdzieś już o nich czytałam... - zamyśliła się.  
\- Ja chyba coś o nich wiem, ale musiałabym sprawdzi to w bibliotece - powiedziała niska, niebiesko włosa dziewczyna w czerwonych okularach. Chyba właśnie czytała jakąś książkę. Widać było po niej, że wszystko wie, taka chodząca encyklopedia. Wstała i podeszła do mnie i staruszka.  
\- Dobrze idziemy do biblioteki. Chodź z nami... Yyy... - zaczął wąsaty dziadek. A no tak, nie wiedział jak mam na imię.  
\- Elizabeth - przedstawiłam się.  
\- Tak, chodź z nami Eliza - cóż miałam robić ? Ruszyłam za nimi. Zeszliśmy krętymi schodami na dół. Z nudów zaczęłam liczyć stopnie, ale zgubiłam się po 158. W końcu dotarliśmy na sam dół. Zapalili światła i weszli do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, no a ja za nimi. Jacie ile tu książek! Wszędzie książki! Na półkach, regałach, nawet na ziemi leżało kilka. A ponadto dawno tu chyba ktoś nie sprzątał, bo gdy tylko wzięłam pierwszą z brzegu podniosła się chmura pyłu i zaczęłam kichać, a z każdym moim kichnięciem znikąd pojawiał się poryw wiatru, który wzniecał jeszcze więcej kurzu i przy tym zrzucał książki z regałów. Kartki, książki i kurz opanowały całe pomieszczenie. Zapanował istny chaos, a w samym jego środku kichając ja.  
\- Solidny Rękopis: Spokój! - jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki wszystko ucichło. Wiatr znikł, kurz opadł i wszystko wróciło do normy, no raczej wszystko, bo panował tu jeszcze większy bałagan niż był.  
\- P-przep-praszam - wyjąkałam pocierając nos.  
\- Nic się nie stało - odparł staruszek - Po proszę kogoś później, aby tu posprzątał.  
\- Znalazłam! Mistrzu! Eliza! Ma coś! - wykrzyknęła Levy z drugiego końca biblioteki. Po chwili była już przy nas - Mam coś na temat Rodu Redriver. To bardzo stary, pradawny ród - zaczęła czytać - Posługiwali się oni psychokinezą przy pomocy umysłu czy siły woli, a czasami nawet za pomocą gestów lub emocji. Podobno też byli opiekunami jednorożców, które im służyły, ale od bardzo dawna nikt o nich nie słyszał. Słuch o nich zaginął, tak jak o tych pięknych stworzeniach. Najczęściej ich moc całkowicie przebudzała się w wieku 21 lat objawiając się srebrną gwiazdą na czole, wcześniej miewali oni przebłyski mocy, ale te ujawniały się w trakcie jakiegoś zagrożenia, albo przy niekontrolowanych wybuchach - kontynuowała. Gdy teraz tak pomyślę, to czasami miewałam coś takiego. A to w przypływie złości podpaliłam firanki, albo obrzuciłam ziemią tego co mnie wkurzył, albo też coś nieświadomi przesunęłam, ale nie zwracałam na to takiej uwagi. Z jednej strony nie chciałam jej wierzyć, bo jak to ? Że niby ja jestem z tego rodu ? Ale z drugiej... To mogło tak być - Przebudzenie następowało nieświadomie po pierwszym użyciu mocy, co wiązało się z bólem głowy. O całkowitym przebudzeniu świadczył większy ból i gwiazda, która nie znikała z czoła oraz po raz trzeci użyta moc. Tu jest jeszcze napisane, że naturalnymi wrogami Rodu Redriver byli magowie posługujący się magią lodu i tak zwani dzieci ciemności, czyli zmiennokształtni, inaczej zwani wilkołaki. A za największych uchodził pradawny Ród Fullbusterów, który łączył w sobie magów lodu i zmiennokształtnych i po którym też słuch zag... - urwała i spojrzała na nas zdumiona - Zaraz! Chwila! Fullbusterowie ? Ale numer! - nie rozumiałam o co jej chodzi.  
\- Masz na myśli jego ? - spytał mistrz - Graya ?  
\- Możliwe, ale to się okaże. Tu jeszcze pisze, że prawdopodobnie w żyłach członków Rodu Redriver płynie krew jednorożców, a zabicie kogoś z tego rodu, albo zabicie jednorożca lub wypicie ich krwi daje potężną moc. Często byli napadani, ale rzadko zabijani. Najczęściej byli porywani i przetrzymywani dla krwi - co ? Czyli, że mogą mnie porwać ? Nie, nie, nie! Ja tak nie chcę! Jęknęłam.  
\- Czyli nie mam szans na normalne życie ? - spytałam sama siebie.  
\- Nie bój się. Zostaniesz z nami. U nas będziesz bezpieczna - odparł wąsaty staruszek - Levy najlepiej będzie jeśli nikt nie dowie się o co chodzi z Rodem Redriver.  
\- Hai mistrzu - przytaknęła ruchem głowy dziewczyna - Proszę - podała mi jakieś dwie książki. Wzięłam je nic nie rozumiejąc - To pomoże ci w opanowaniu twoich mocy - spojrzałam na tytułu: "Psychokineza - co to jest i jak ją opanować", "Niecodzienna magia - Kontrola pogody za pomocą uczuć i emocji"  
\- Dzięki - podziękowałam.  
\- Dobra a teraz chodźcie. Elizabeth dołączysz do gildii - czemu to zabrzmiało jak twierdzenie, a nie pytanie ? Westchnęłam zrezygnowana. Chyba nie mam wyboru. Skinęłam głową na zgodę. Wyszliśmy z tej durnej biblioteki i ruszyliśmy schodami na górę. Nawet nie próbowałam ich liczyć, bo i tak bym się pogubiła. Weszliśmy do głównej sali, w której znów panował harmider.  
\- CISZA! - wrzasnął mistrz. Wzdrygnęłam się. Nie tylko mnie to wystraszyło. Zapadła cisza i każdy skupił swój wzrok na nas - Ogłaszam, że mamy nowego członka w gildii. Dołącza do nas Elizabeth Redriver. A teraz... CZAS NA IMPREZKĘ! - odpowiedziało mu chóralne "HURRRRA!". Zaraz też rozpoczęła się impreza, a raczej rozpierducha. Alkohol lał się litrami, wszyscy bawili się i śmieli. Wybuchały nowe kłótnie i sprzeczki, a ja stałam nie wiedząc co począć. Cholera i ja mam z nimi wytrzymać ? Toż to apokalipsa się szykuje. Ja tutaj nie wytrzymam! Chcę do mamy! Mamuś, czemu musiałaś odejść z tego świata ?! Nie wytrzymałam, miałam ochotę stąd wyjść i z takim też zamiarem udałam się do wyjścia. Jednak musiałam przejść przez środek tego całego chaosu. Toż to prędzej zginę niż wyjdę stąd. Jęknęłam. POMOCY!  
\- Eliza! - usłyszałam czyjeś wołanie. Odwróciłam się w moją stronę zmierzała ta sama cytata blondyna co zastanawiała się skąd słyszała o moi rodzie. Za nią leciał niebieski kot. Chwileczkę. Czy ten kot lata ? Czy on jest niebieski ? Kto widział latającego kota ? I w dodatku, kto widziała NIEBIESKIEGO, LATAJĄCEGO KOTA!?  
\- Nazywam się Lucy Heartfillia - przedstawiała się. Heartfillia ? Lucy Heartfillia ? Czy aby tak nie miała na imię ta słynna dziedziczka Heartfilliów ? Bogaczka, a na taką nie wygląda. Nie wiedziałam też, że w tej rodzinie byli magowie.  
\- A ja nazywam się Happy - przedstawił się niebieski kot.  
\- To coś gada ?! - spytałam wskazując na niego palcem i otwierając oczy zszokowana - Czym ty jesteś ?! Jesteś nienormalny! - szczęka opada do samej ziemi. Blondyna zaśmiała się.  
\- Aye! - przytaknął kot - Jestem Ekceedem, nie żadnym czymś! - naburmuszył się i odleciał do jakiegoś różowowłosego, który właśnie tłukł się z jakimś czarnowłosym chłopakiem - Natsu, a ona nazwała mnie czymś! - poskarżył się. Głupi kot. Skarży się o byle gówno. Zaraz tez różowy odepchnął swojego rywala i znalazł się przy mnie.  
\- Jesteś tu nowa ? - spytał - Jesteś silna ? Ale się napaliłem! Walcz ze mną! - zaśmiał się i zaczął energicznie podskakiwać. Co za typ. Ma ADHD czy co ? Narwaniec jakiś. A do tego te jego różowe włosy. Od razu na myśl przychodzi mi moja lalka Barbie z dzieciństwa.  
\- Nie, Barbie - odparłam stanowczo. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od dodania tego przezwiska. Blondyna, ten chłopak, z którym walczył różowy i jakaś czerwono włosa dziewczyna w zbroi roześmieli się.  
\- Jak... Jak go... Jak go nazwałaś ? - spytała Lucy między wybuchami śmiechu.  
\- Barbie. Nie moja wina, że te jego włosy przypominają mi moją lalkę Barbie, którą miałam w dzieciństwie i, której przefarbowałam farbami włosy na różowo - odparłam.  
\- Hahaha - zaśmiał się czarnowłosy - Ale ci dowaliła - spojrzałam na niego. Kogoś mi przypominał. Czułam, że to ktoś ważny, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć kogo. Przyjrzałam mu się dokładnie, też na mnie spojrzał.  
\- Coś się stało ? - spytał i zdjął koszulę.  
\- Nie nic - mruknęłam - Ale z kolei ty przypominasz mi Kena, obaj macie czarne włosy, jesteście wysportowani i ładni - odparłam. Dopiero po chwili kapnęłam się co powiedziałam. Spaliłam buraka. Zrobiło się cicho - Yyyy... To nie tak... Yyy... Nie to miałam na myśli... - zaczęłam się tłumaczyć. Kuso! Co ja najlepszego powiedziałam ? Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Różowo włosy przyglądał się nam zdezorientowany. To patrząc na jedno, to na drugie.  
\- O co wam chodzi ? - podrapał się po głowie nic nie rozumiejąc. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Czy on jest taki głupi, czy takiego udaje ? On chyba na prawdę nic nie rozumie. Jak można być tak tępym ? Widocznie można... Znów spojrzałam na czarnowłosego. Teraz stał w samych bokserkach, które zamierzał zdjąć.  
\- ZAŁÓŻ UBRANIA CHOLERNY EKSHIBICJONISTO! - wrzasnęłam zakrywając dłonią oczy.  
\- Co ? AAAAA! - krzyknął - Kiedy ?!  
\- Hahaha - zaśmiał się różowy - Znów pogubiłeś swoje ciuchy, striptizerko!  
\- Jak mnie nazwałeś, jaszczurko ? - spytał czarnowłosy.  
\- Tak jak słyszałeś, mrożonko! - odparł mu różowy narwaniec.  
\- Zamknij się marna podróbo lalki Barbie! - wydarł się na niego używając przy tym użytego przeze mnie przezwiska.  
\- Nie jestem Barbie! Sam żeś nieudana podróbka Kena! - odwarknął mu narwaniec. Przez chwilę wściekli stykali się głowami szykując do kolejnej walki.  
\- Czekaj, chwila - czarnowłosy odsunął się od niego o dobre parę kroków - Jak ja to Ken, a Ty to Barbie to... - przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie - różowy zdziwiony i nic nie rozumiejący, czarnowłosy przerażony i zszokowany. Natsu chyba w końcu zrozumiał, bo tęczówki obojga rozszerzyły się w szoku, strachu i niedowierzaniu. Chwycili się obaj dłońmi za policzki.  
\- Nosz ja pierdziele! - ryknęli wspólnie.  
\- Co Ty wymyślasz, Gray ?! - spytał różowy.  
\- Co Ty insynuujesz, Natsu ?! - wrzasnął czarnowłosy. Zrobili się zieloni na twarzy i czym prędzej pogonili do łazienki. Nie wytrzymałam ryknęłam takim śmiechem, że aż zwijałam się na podłodze łapiąc się za bolący brzuch. Nie no od dzisiaj będę ich widzieć jako Ken i Barbie. Chyba dopiero po dziesięciu minutach się uspokoiłam. Z wielkim trudem wstałam i usiadłam na jakimś krześle.  
\- To moja miejscówka - usłyszałam. Spojrzałam w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos. Kogo ujrzałam ? O tuz tą samą Złotowłosą, przez która tu jestem.  
\- O! Złotowłosa przyszła - mruknęłam sarkastycznie - Gdzie twoje niedźwiadki ?  
\- Hę ? - spytał czerwony ze złości.  
\- No ten Arystokrata z antenkami - zaczęłam wyjaśniać - Psowaty rycerz z drewnianymi totemami i ta Pseudo wróżka - odparłam - No skoro ty jesteś Złotowłosa, to oni są niedźwiadkami. Nie czytałeś tej bajki "Złotowłosa i trzy misie ?" - spytałam nie dowierzając - To co ty czytałeś w dzieciństwie ?  
\- Na pewno nie jakieś durnoty! - odburknął - A teraz złaź stąd, bo to moje miejsce.  
\- Hmm... - zastanowiłam się. Wstałam wzięłam krzesło i obejrzałam je dokładnie, jednak nic na nim nie znalazłam. Wzruszyłam ramionami i odstawiłam je z powrotem na miejsce - Nie widzę żadnego podpisu, tak więc mogę tu siedzieć do woli - odparłam. Już miałam usiąść, gdy zabrał mi krzesło, a ja z hukiem uderzyłam tyłkiem w podłogę.  
\- Ała! - jęknęłam - Ty dupku żołędny! - wrzasnęłam na niego. Wstałam rozcierając bolące miejsce. Ał, co za typ!  
\- Baka! Yaro! Temee! Bakayaro! Usuratonkachi! - co raz to inne wyzwiska leciały w jego stronę. Wkurzyłam się na maksa. W oczach zebrały mi się łzy. Zacisnęłam pięści ze złości - A niech cię piorun jasny trafi! - zaklęłam i tupnęłam nogą. W jednej chwili rozległ się głośny huk i w gildię uderzył piorun, który trafił Laxusa. Siła z jaką piorun w niego trafił była potężna, bo odrzuciło mnie do tyłu. Złapałam się za pierś i uderzyłam plecami w stół. Jęknęłam z bólu. Kurde, chyba coś sobie złamałam. Ała! Boli! Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzałam na Laxusa. Oprócz pod fajczonych ubrań i sterczących na wszystkie boki włosów, nic mu nie było.  
\- Co tu się dzieje ?! - usłyszałam wściekły głos mistrza - Laxus! Ile razy ci mówiłem, abyś nie używał swojej magii w gildii ?!  
\- Tym razem to nie ja! - zaprzeczył i zaczął rozcierać ramiona - Cholera! Co to było ? Jeszcze żaden piorun mnie tak nie urządził - wpatrywałam się w niego zszokowana. Jeszcze żaden ? Kim on jest ?! Potwór!  
\- Nie ty to kto ? Tylko ty używasz magii błyskawicy - odparł mistrz.  
\- Mówię, że nie ja! To ona! - wskazał na mnie. A ja nadal Siedziałam zszokowana. I że niby ja tak potrafię ?  
\- To... To było... To było nie zamierzone - wyjąkałam - To przez Złotowłosą - wskazałam palcem na blondyna i skrzywiłam się z bólu. Złapałam się za obojczyk. Chyba mam wybity. Chwila zaraz, gdzie mój naszyjnik. Próbowałam go wymacać na szyi. Nie ma go! Przeraziłam się. Nie ma mojego naszyjnika! Z trudem wstałam i zaczęłam rozglądać się poszukując zguby - Gdzie on jest ? Gdzie on jest ? - mruczałam pod nosem poszukując go. Łzy stanęły mi w oczach. Mój naszyjnik!  
\- Zgubiłaś coś ? - spytała mnie czerwonowłosa kobieta w zbroi, tym razem rycerz-kobieta. Całe szczęście, że nie miała przyłbicy na twarzy i nie wywalała języka.  
\- Tak! - odparłam nerwowo - Naszyjnik z niebieskim klejnocikiem. jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. Ja... Ja... Ja nie mogę go zgubić! - wyjąkałam. Przez łzy było mi go coraz trudniej szukać, bo obraz mi się rozmywał, do tego ten ból wybitego obojczyka. Upadłam na kolana i zaczęłam szlochać. Poczułam jak ktoś kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu. Podniosłam głowę. Przede mną uklękły Wendy, Lucy, Levy, a tą co trzymała mnie za ramię była ta czerwonowłosa.  
\- Nie płacz znajdziemy go - odparła Lucy uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Dodawały mi otuchy. Zaraz też Wendy uleczyła moje ramię i wszyscy zaczęli poszukiwania. Jednak nikt nie mógł go znaleźć. Gdzie on się podział ?

 _~~Parę godzin później~~_  
W końcu się znalazł. Okazało się, że wpadł do kufla z piwem tej cholernej Złotowłosej. Tylko jak ? Chyba wtedy jak mnie odrzuciło musiałam złapać się za niego i przez przypadek zerwać i wyrzucić. Lepiej być nie mogło, ale odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy się znalazł. Otrzymałam też zielony jak moje oczy znak gildii, który widnieje teraz na moim lewym obojczyku. Poznałam też parę innych członków. Na przykład tego Żelaznego Smoczego Zabójcę, Gajeela, który notorycznie żarł sztućce i wszystkie żelazne rzeczy w zasięgu jego wzroku. Może i umiał grać na gitarze, ale za całe Fiore nie potrafił śpiewać. Wył jak pies do księżyca. Chociaż to było gorsze od wycia. Nie byłam jedyną osobą, która rzuciła w niego pierwszą rzeczą jaką miała pod ręką. Podkochiwała się w nim ta niebiesko włosa, niska kujonka, Levy. Ale co ona w nim widziała ? Jak dla mnie to ma za dużo tych kolczyków i ten jego śmiech "Gihi" oraz ta cała postawa i wzrok, kurcze facet normalnie mnie przerażał! Gorzej było z Elfmanem, bratem tej barmanki Demonicznej Swatki Mirajane - niech tylko dowie się kto komu podoba, to zrobi wszystko aby byli razem. Czasami sama łączy pary i nie dociera do niej, że ktoś się z kimś nienawidzi. Boję się tej kobiety. Niby sprawia wrażenie słodkiej, wydaje się być dla wszystkich starszą siostra, albo dla każdego chce być matką, to gdy przyjdzie co do czego zmienia się w demonicę! - oraz tej słodkiej, taa słodkiej... Wygląda na słodką, ale jak zobaczy Lucy gadającą z Natsu, wszystko pryska. Jakby mogła zabijać wzrokiem, Lucy dawno by już nie żyła - Zazdrośnicy-Złośnicy Lissana'y. Co o Elfmanie ? Napakowany typek, dla którego wszystko jest męskie. Nie ważne czy to facet, czy kobieta, czy dziecko, czy kot. Wszystko i wszyscy to mężczyźni. Niczego się nie boi. Błąd! Chyba tylko Erza go przeraża. Czekaj! Nie, jest jeszcze ta pseudo wróżka. Niby zaprzeczają, ale to widać, że coś ich przyciąga do siebie. Jest jeszcze Jet i Droy. Ten drugi cierpi na nadwagę, no ale co się dziwić ? Facet je wszystko i wszędzie. Obaj podkochują się w Levy, ale ta tego albo nie zauważa, albo ignoruje. Może to i dobrze ? Przecież goście są od niej sporo starsi. Jak na razie do gustu przypadła mi rodzinka Connell, Bisca i Alzack oraz ich słodka córka Asuka. Dobra, z początku jak się przedstawiła usłyszałam "Suka", no ale nie powiedziałam tego na głos. Na szczęście. Są bardzo fajni i życzliwi. Posługują się magią broni, czy coś takiego. Ubierają się jak kowboje z Zachodu. Podoba mi się ten ich styl. Poznałam jeszcze Romeo'a, syna Macao, byłego czwartego mistrza. Nawet też jest fajny, dopóki nie zacznie wychwalać Natsu. On chyba chce się od niego upodobnić. Oby nie, bo wtedy, to już będzie totalna masakra. Dwóch Natsu brrr... Jest jeszcze Nab - który w życiu nie wziął żadnej misji, albo wziął, w połowie drogi się rozmyślił i wrócił, Max - który prowadzi sklepik, w którym sprzedaje różne rzeczy związane z gildią - figurki członków, kubki z wizerunkiem znaku gildii, koszulki ze znakiem i napisami i tym podobne, Warren - który czasem nie może się powstrzymać od powiedzenia czegoś przy użyciu telepatii wszystkim członkom gildii, Laki - która jest trochę, a raczej mocno zwariowana. Daje bardzo dziwne nazwy czynnościom, na przykład ktoś nie idzie, czy porusza się wolno, tylko żółwiowo, Reedus - genialny malarz, namalował mój portret, na którym wyglądałam jak żywa! Utalentowany jak żaden inny artysta, no i jest jeszcze Vijeeter - tancerz, który w każdej chwili tańczy i tworzy jakieś tańce, albo dobre, albo głupie, albo zwariowane, co chcesz i nie chcesz. A i jest jeszcze Kinana, która pomaga Mirajane roznosić zamówienia. Najczęściej powtarzane słówko to "kina". Podobno kiedyś była zamieniona w węża, ale dzięki mistrzowi powróciła do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Są jeszcze te koty, Ekceedy czy jak im tam. Niebieski Happy - cały czas mnie wnerwia, czarny Lily - przypomina mi raczej pandę, a nie kota i strasznie uwielbia kiwi oraz biała kotka Carla - do wszystkich odnosi się z takim chłodem, umie przepowiadać przyszłość, miewa takie wizje czy coś takiego oraz jest sympatią Happy'iego, ale sama go widocznie nie cierpi, bo nim gardzi. Jest też jeszcze kilku innych członków, ale akurat nie ma ich w gildii, są misji czy coś.  
Siedziałam właśnie przy stole razem z tą blondyną Lucy, co okazała się być nawet fajna i miła oraz potrafiła przywoływać Gwiezdne duchy, tym różowym narwańcem i pajacem Natsu, który był Ognistym Smoczym Zabójcą, z Erzą, tą kobietą-rycerz, która zajadała się sernikiem, chyba jest od nich uzależniona, a jej magia opierała się na przemianie zbroi, a do tego każdy w gildii sie jej bał, w tym ja. Wystarczyło jedno jej spojrzenie, aby przeszły mnie ciarki, a Natsu i Gray się uspokoili. No on też z nami siedział i rozpinał koszulę. Był magiem Lodowego Tworzenia i cierpiał na wzmożony ekshibicjonizm. Obok niego siedziała Juvia, która była dziewczyną od deszczu, zakochana do szaleństwa w Grayu, klejąca się do niego jak rzep do psiego ogona i obrzucająca mnie nienawistnym spojrzeniem, przy czym mruczała jeszcze pod nosem "rywalka w miłości", kiedy tylko przyglądałam się Grayowi próbując przypomnieć sobie skąd go znam. O kimś zapomniałam. Ah tak. był jeszcze ten przebrzydły, niebieski kocur, który latał nad naszymi głowami. Całkiem normalnie nienormalne grono w negatywnym i częściowo pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Chyba tylko ja i po części Lucy jesteśmy całkiem normalne w tej grupie. Po raz kolejny spojrzałam na Graya. Był już bez koszuli, która tuliła do siebie ta deszczowa kobieta. Czekaj, co on ma na szyi ? Ten naszyjnik... Czyżby to był... Nie, to niemożliwe!  
\- Co to za naszyjnik ? - spytałam go. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.  
\- Chodzi ci o ten - odparł i wziął go do ręki - Dostałem, a co ?  
\- Czy przypadkiem nie brakuje w nim czegoś ? - zapytałam zżerana przez ciekawość i zdumienie.  
\- Hę ? Co masz na myś... - urwał i przyjrzał mi się dokładnie. Juvia gotowała się ze złości obrzucając mnie nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Wokół niej zebrała się czarna aura, jednak my na to nie zwracaliśmy uwagi - Skąd wiesz ? - spytał. Wyciągnęłam swój naszyjnik. Oboje wstaliśmy i wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie zszokowani.  
\- Gray-kun ? - zapytałam.  
\- Eliza-chan ? - spytał mnie. Otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia. Nie możliwe. To on ? Powinien mieć z dwadzieścia parę lat, a wyglądał na osiemnaście! Jakim cudem ?  
\- Niemożliwe! Jakim cudem ? Czemu wyglądasz na osiemnaście, a nie na dwadzieścia parę lat ? - spytałam.  
\- To długa historia - odparł - W skrócie, to utknęliśmy na siedem lat w czasie i tak wyszło...  
\- Czyli teraz ja jestem od ciebie starsza o... - zamyśliłam się chwilę - Hmm... Trzy lata. A pamiętasz o...?  
\- Czy ty podejrzewasz mnie o to, że zapomniałem ? - uśmiechnęłam się promiennie - To się nie zmieniło wca...  
\- Czy ktoś mi powie o co chodzi ?! - wrzasnął Natsu przerywają mu.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa napaleńcu! - odwarknął mu Gray  
\- Co żeś powiedział gołodupcu ?  
\- To co słyszałeś padalcu - i znów rzucili się na siebie rozpoczynając bójkę.  
\- Oni tak zawsze ? - spytałam.  
\- Tak - odparła Lucy.  
\- Trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć przecinek dwieście czterdzieści dwa tysiące sto dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć dni w roku, siedem dni w tygodniu, dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, sześćdziesiąt minut w godzinie, sześćdziesiąt sekund w minucie, tysiąc milisekund w sekundzie, sto mikrosekund w milisekundzie, sto nanosekund w mikro...  
\- Stop! Stop! Stop! Zgubiłam się po sekundzie - przerwałam jej wpatrując się w nią z otwartą buzią i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Za dużo tych liczb! Cholera, po co mi wiedzieć ile jest milisekund w sekundzie albo na-coś-tam w ma-coś-tam. Skąd ona to wie ? Nawet ja o tym nie wiem, a ona ? Chyba miałam racje co to tej jej mądrości. Istna kujonka! Nie zdziwiłabym się jeśli wiedziała jaka jest piętnasta cyfra po przecinku liczby pi.  
\- Znasz piętnastą cyfrę po przecinku liczby pi ? - spytałam. Cholera, mogłam się ugryźć w język. Niebiesko włosa spojrzała na mnie i zaczęła wyliczać.  
\- Trzy przecinek jeden cztery jeden pięć dziewięć dwa sześć pięć trzy pięć osiem dziewięć siedem dziewięć trzy dwa trzy osiem cztery sześć dwa sześć cztery trzy trzy osiem trzy dwa siedem dziewięć pięć zero dwa osiem osiem... - wyliczała jeszcze dalej ale ja jej już nie słuchałam. Przestałam po pierwsze ósemce. W końcu chyba zauważyła, że jej nie słuchałam bo się uciszyła.  
\- Dobra, to ja spadam, bo jeszcze chcę poćwiczyć moją moc. Wolę uniknąć tych nie kontrolowanych wybuchów. Ja ne! - pożegnałam się z dziewczynami i wstałam. Swe kroki skierowałam do wyjścia lecz zostałam brutalnie odepchnięta w bok. To ta głupia Złotowłosa tak zawzięcie szła do baru, że mijając mnie potrąciła o wiele za mocno. Mój bark! Ał!  
\- A przepraszam to gdzie ? - zwróciłam się do niego - Kultura nie obowiązuje ?  
\- Hę ? Mówisz do mnie ? - spytał. On udaje, czy co ?  
\- A widzisz tu jakąś inną Złotowłosą ? - odparłam pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Mówiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała! - oburzył się.  
\- A co zabronisz ? Z-Ł-O-T-O-W-Ł-O-S-A - nie mogłam się powstrzymać od przeliterowania tego przezwiska.  
\- Przestań, bo nie ręczę za siebie - zagroził. Podparłam się rękami po bokach i przechyliłam lekko głowę w bok. Przez chwilę tak się mu przyglądałam.  
\- Zrobisz mi coś ? - wskazałam palcem na moje prawe oko - A leci mi tu smok ? - spytałam ironicznie.  
\- Nie zaczynaj ze mn...  
\- To ty zaczynasz! - przerwałam mu.  
\- Kto się czubi ten się lubi! - znikąd pojawiła się Mira, która niosła jakieś zamówienia. Czy ona powiedziała, to co powiedziała ? Czy ona myśli, to co myśli ?  
\- Ja go nie lubię! - zaprzeczyłam.  
\- Co ty wymyślasz Mira - odparł wściekły blondyn.  
\- Ja tam swoje wiem - pokiwała palcem i uśmiechnęła się słodko do nas - Pasujecie do siebie. Tak słodko razem wyglądacie, gdy się kłócicie. Jeszcze lepiej wyglądaliście jakby bylibyście parą... KYAAA! Już to widzę... - no i zaczęła mamrotać coś o ślubie i dzieciach. Czy ona sądzi, że ja się z nim ożenię ? Że go kocham ? Chyba jej na mózg padło!  
\- Mira! Ja już mam kogoś kogo darzę takim uczuciem! - odparłam podniesionym tonem, zbyt podniesionym. Ta demoniczna swatka spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona lecz zaraz wydała jeszcze większy okrzyk "KYAAA!".  
\- Ah! Kto to ? Będzie zazdrosny ? Silny jest ? - dopytywała się - Będzie o ciebie walczył ? Ah! Jakie to byłoby piękne, jakby się o ciebie bili... - Aghh! Nie wytrzymam! Gotowałam się cała ze złości i zażenowania. Do niej nic nie docierało. Żadne zaprzeczenia, ani prośby.  
\- Jasny Holender! - zaklęłam - Złotowłosa! Pomóż mi przemówić jej do rozsądku! - wrzasnęłam na blondyna. Spojrzał na mnie unosząc brwi i patrząc jak na idiotkę - Co się tak ga...  
\- UWAGA! - wrzasnął różowo włosy, który leciał w naszą stronę. Nim w jakikolwiek sposób zareagowałam różowy wpadł na blondyna, który wpadł na mnie. Jakoś nie wylądowaliśmy na podłodze, ale jego usta spotkały się z moimi. Spojrzałam na niego przerażona i zaraz też odepchnęłam go od siebie. Cofnęłam się i zaczęłam pocierać usta i pluć. Cholera pocałowałam Złotowłosą! Blee! Nie możliwe! Mój pierwszy pocałunek skradła ta cholerna Złotowłosa. Blondyn nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko uśmiechał się szyderczo. Nie wytrzymałam po raz kolejny i z całą zebraną w sobie furią podeszłam do niego. Nie spodziewał się tego, kiedy zamachnęłam się i z całej siły uderzyłam go prawym sierpowym w twarz. Odrzuciło go o dobre parę metrów. Za nim zdążył podnieść się dobrze z podłogi już byłam przy nim. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie byłam tak wściekła.  
\- To było za to, że skradłeś mój pierwszy pocałunek, który był przeznaczony dla kogo innego - wycedziłam przez zęby - A to za to, że jesteś takim cholernym draniem - ponownie się zamachnęłam i uderzyłam go pięścią. Na pewno będzie miał podbite oko. Ponownie wylądował na podłodze, a ja wkurzona na maksa, z zadartą do góry głową i dostojnym krokiem wyszłam z gildii. Dopiero kiedy znalazłam się na zewnątrz emocje po części opadły, ale i tak pozostała ta wściekłość. Mój pierwszy pocałunek zarezerwowałam dla Graya, a nie dla tej przeklętej Złotowłosej - A niech go piorun jasny trafi -warknęłam zaciskając dłonie w pięści i tupiąc nogą. Jak na komendę w gildię uderzył piorun i usłyszałam okrzyki przerażenia i zdumienia oraz trzy głosy, które krzyczały "Nic ci nie jest Laxus-sama ?" i już wiedziałam, że po raz drugi oberwał piorunem. No, ale co ? Należało mu się. Tylko teraz lepiej będzie jeśli przez przynajmniej tydzień nie będę pokazywać się w gildii, bo mi się oberwie i to porządnie.

Obudził mnie jakiś hałas. Jęknęła i z trudem zwlokłam się z łóżka. Au! Jak mnie wszystko boli. Trochę przesadziłam z wczorajszym treningiem, no ale postępowałam według instrukcji zapisanych w książce i trochę za wiele od siebie wymogłam. Nie narzucając nic więcej na siebie, w czerwonej koszuli w kratę i koronkowych czarnych bokserkach udałam się w kierunku hałasu. Nie dość, że coś waliło w okno to jeszcze to pukanie do drzwi. Ktoś się mocno niecierpliwi. Najpierw poszłam otworzyć drzwi. Otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia. Co tu robią Erza, Lucy, Gray i Wendy ?  
\- Ohayo Eliza! - przywitała się blondynka.  
\- Yyy... Co tu robicie ? - spytałam.  
\- A wpadliśmy cię odwiedzić - odparła Erza. Zaprosiłam ich do mieszkania. Kurde co mi tak w okno wali ? Podeszłam do niego i otworzyłam je.  
\- OHAYO! - przywitał mnie okrzyk tego narwańca, który wpadł do mieszkania razem z tym latającym kotem i oczywiście wylądowali na mnie.  
\- Hmm... Co to ? - mruknął Natsu i poczułam jak obmacuje mnie po biuście - Jakie miękkie...  
\- AAAAAAAA! - wrzasnęłam i brutalnie zepchnęłam go z siebie. Różowy wylądował na ścianie przy czym rozbił stolik, który stał nie daleko niej - JAK ŚMIESZ MNIE OBMACYWAĆ! - wydarłam się i zaraz spaliłam buraka.  
\- NATSU! - wrzasnęła Erza. Ta to ma głos. Spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem, jeju, aż przeszły mnie ciarki normalnie. Nim ktokolwiek coś zrobił wykopała go przez okno w siną dal. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to całkowicie zdemolują mi dom! Wcześniej stolik, a teraz wybite okno. Najgorsze jednak było to, że przypomniałam sobie w co jestem ubrana. Jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniłam, no a Gray zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i zaraz odwrócił do mnie plecami. Szybko poderwałam się z podłogi i ruszyłam do pokoju.  
\- Rozgośćcie się - rzuciłam na odchodnym - Yyy... Czujcie się jak u siebie w domu! - wparowałam do pokoju jak burza. Szybko złapałam jakieś ciuchy z szafy i biegiem ruszyłam do łazienki. W tempie ekspresowym ubrałam się i uczesałam włosy. Splotłam je w kłosa i wyszłam z łazienki. Udałam się do kuchni i gdy tylko się tam znalazłam stanęłam jak skamieniała. Erza, Lucy, Gray i Wendy siedzieli przy stole, przy czym Erza jadła moje ulubione ciastko wiśniowe, Gray zajadał moje pistacjowo-miętowe lody, a Lucy i Wendy piły herbatę. Zaś Natsu, ciekawe kiedy wrócił, buszował w lodówce, a Happy siedział na blacie kuchennym i zajadał rybę. Pisnęłam, a oni spojrzeli na mnie.  
\- Co wy robicie ? Mówiąc "Czujcie się jak u siebie w domu", nie miałam na myśli lodówki! - krzyknęłam.  
\- Wybacz - odparła Erza odstawiając talerzyk z nadjedzonym ciastkiem. Spuściła głowę - Możesz mnie za to ukarać - powiedziała, na co ja otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia.  
\- Yyy... Nie, nie! Nie mam zamiaru cię karać! - zaprzeczyłam machając rękami - Różowy wara od mojej lodówki! - podeszłam do niego i odepchnęłam go.  
\- Ale głodny jestem -mruknął. Hmm... Właściwie to nic się nie stanie jak i im zrobię coś do jedzenia.  
\- No to wara od lodówki, a ja coś upichcę! - warknęłam. Wow, posłusznie usiadł pomiędzy Lucy i Wendy przy stole, a ja zabrałam się za gotowanie. Zajrzałam do lodówki. Hmm... Co tu zrobić ? Dobra nie ma czasu na zastanawianie się. Wyciągnęłam z lodówki jajka, rybę - ku uciesze Happy'iego - i parę innych składników. Z szafki wyciągnęłam jeszcze ryż, a z drugiej garnek, patelnię i tym podobne. Zabrałam się za przyrządzanie śniadania. Byłam w swoim żywiole. Od małego uwielbiałam gotować i piec. Matka nauczyła mnie wszystkiego co potrafiła, a później sama się dokształcałam. Zapomniałam o bożym świecie, tak dałam się pochłonąć gotowaniu. W końcu skończyłam. Przygotowałam ryż, tamagoyaki, smażoną rybę, zupę miso, owoce - kiwi polane jogurtem oraz kilka rodzajów onigiri. Moje typowe śniadanie.  
\- Rilliana-san, pachnie smakowicie - odezwała się Wendy wdychając zapachy. Uśmiechnęłam się i postawiłam ostatni talerz na stole.  
\- Dziękuję. A teraz itadakimasu!  
\- Itadakimasu! - odparli. Natsu od razu rzucił się na jedzenie. Widać było, że mu smakowało.  
\- Pycha! - wykrzyknął z pełną buzią - Od dziś będę przychodził do ciebie! - spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Katem oka zauważyłam jak Gray się wścieka.  
\- Hn ? - mruknęłam.  
\- Świetnie gotujesz! Od dziś będziesz mi przygotowywać jedzenie! - czemu to zabrzmiało jak twierdzenie, anie pytanie ? Gray wściekł się, Erza zamknęła oczy, a z jej twarzy nie można było wyczytać żadnych emocji, Wendy i Lucy patrzyły zażenowane, a Natsu uśmiechał się szeroko jakby to było nic i zaraz powrócił do jedzenia.  
\- Czemu mam przeczucie, że zbankrutuję ? - mruknęłam sama do siebie. Z tego nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego. Po śniadaniu Gray ogłosił, że też będzie przychodził, a co za tym poszło to Lucy i Erza zrobiły to samo. Jęknęłam, a mogłam się sprzeciwić. Chcieli, abym poszła z nimi do gildii i byłabym tak zrobiła, gdybym sobie nie przypomniała wczorajszego incydentu. Szybko zrezygnowałam i wymigałam się treningiem. W końcu po wielu prośbach poszli. Uff... mam chwilę spokoju. Udałam się na tą polanę z sadzawką w lesie niedaleko stąd. Znów zajęłam się treningiem. Najpierw rozgrzewka i parę ćwiczeń rozciągających, a potem ćwiczenia wyciszające i medytacja. Nie minęła godzina, jak przyszedł Gray. Ciekawe jakim cudem mnie znalazł ?  
\- Co tu robisz ? - spytałam.  
\- Myślałem, że się ucieszysz na mój widok - odparł. Zarumieniłam się. Podszedł do mnie - Słuchaj! Ja nigdy nie zapomniałem o naszej obietnicy - wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął mi niesforny kosmyk za ucho. Zarumieniłam się jeszcze bardziej, a jego spojrzenie jakby mnie hipnotyzowało - Nigdy! Byłaś, jesteś i będziesz najważniejsza dla mnie! Ai shiteru Eliza-chan... - wyszeptał i pochylił się zbliżając swoją twarz do mojej. Otworzyłam oczy zdumiona i lekko rozchyliłam usta. Nie zapomniał! Kochał mnie! Lekko musną moje usta swoimi. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyje, a on pocałował mnie już tym razem bardziej namiętnie. Czułam jakbym miała nogi z waty i jakbym miała zaraz upaść. Objął mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Jęknęłam, gdy przeniósł się z pocałunkami na moją szyje. Nigdy w swoim dotychczasowym życiu tak się nie czułam! To było takie nieziemskie uczucie. Oderwał się od mojej szyi tylko po to, aby znów wbić się w moje usta. Na pewno zaszłoby to trochę dalej, gdyby nie pewne uczucie. Coś mnie tknęło. Czułam się tak jakbyśmy byli przez kogoś obserwowani. Lekko odepchnęłam Graya od siebie. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.  
\- Coś jest nie tak... - wysapałam - Ktoś nas obserwuje... - otworzył oczy z przerażenia i wtedy to usłyszałam. Cichy szelest za plecami. Machinalnie spojrzałam do tyłu. Tam na pewno ktoś był. Zadziałałam instynktownie. Szybko wyrwałam się z objęć Graya i odwróciłam się we wypatrywanym kierunku. Zamknęłam oczy i skupiłam się. Przypomniałam sobie wczorajszy trening i udało mi się wyłapać czyjeś nikłe myśli. Nie opanowałam tego do końca, ale usłyszałam jakieś pojedyncze myśli jakiegoś typka, a raczej typeski.  
"- Gray-sama... Juvia nie wierzy, że... Juvia nie pozwoli, żeby Gray-sama... Rywalka w miłości zapłaci za... Kocha Juvię... Juvia nie może pozwolić by... Rywalka Juvii w miłości musi... Juvia ją zniszczy za..." - i już wiedziałam kto to. To ta deszczowa kobieta. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na Graya.  
\- Deszczowa maniaczka musiała cię śledzić - szepnęłam.  
\- Juvia ? - spytał - JUVIA! - wrzasnął wściekły i zażenowany jednocześnie. Z krzaków wyszła podglądaczka, otoczona mroczną aurą i do tego obrzucająca mnie morderczym spojrzeniem. Odruchowo schowałam się za Grayem.  
\- Gray-sama... Juvia nie...  
\- Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś za mną nie łaziła! Przecież dość jasno się wyraziłem, że nie pasujemy do siebie! - kurcze on na prawdę się na nią wściekł. Jakoś tak zrobiło mi się lepiej, a lekki uśmiech zagościł na mojej twarzy. Juvia spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i smutna.  
\- Ale Gray-sama, Juvia cię kocha!  
\- A ja ciebie nie! I dla twojej świadomości powtórzę jeszcze raz! Nie kocham cię, bo już mam osobę, z którą chcę być! - przez chwilę stała jeszcze wpatrując się w nas zszokowana, by zaraz wybuchnąć głośnym szlochem i uciec stąd. Gray westchnął - Może w końcu da mi spokój - przytuliłam się do jego pleców.  
\- Kocham cię Gray - wyszeptałam. Odwrócił się i przytulił mnie mocniej. Staliśmy tak w swoich objęciach jeszcze parę minut, ale zaraz Gray powiedział, że może pomóc mi w treningu i tak rozpoczęło się moje mordercze szkolenie.


	3. Część 2

CZĘŚĆ II

Miałam już wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie! Nie dość, że Juvia wygadała wszystko, to przez ostatnie dni przeżywałam codzienne naloty na mój dom, no ale sama jestem sobie winna. Mogłam im odmówić tego gotowania! Na szczęście dzisiaj na pomoc mi przyszedł Gray i obydwoje wywaliliśmy Natsu z mojego mieszkania. Co za upierdliwy narwaniec! Jak on może włazić oknem ? Przecież od tego są drzwi! No, ale z tego co mówiła Lucy, to do niej też wchodzi oknem. Przynajmniej Gray, ku zdziwieniu Lucy, która mówiła, że jak przychodzi do niej to wchodzi kominem, do mnie wchodził normalnie. Pomógł mi trochę w opanowaniu po części telepatii, trochę teleportacji, telekinezy, kriokinezy i aerokinezy, ale i tak musiałam się jeszcze sporo nauczyć. No a co do Juvii, to z tego co powiedziała Erza, wtedy jak uciekła od nas, to wparowała roztrzęsiona i z wielkim płaczem do gildii, od progu zalewając ją wodą. Dopiero dzięki rozmowie z Mirajane się uspokoiła, no ale też wygadała co i jak. Tak jak mówiłam też nie przychodziłam do gildii przez tydzień, a teraz to już całkiem bałam się wejść. Jeszcze mi brakowało rozmowy z Mirajane i tych jej głupich wyskoków, no ale obiecałam Grayowi, że przyjdę, poza tym obiecałam też, że wybiorę się z nim, Natsu, Lucy, Erzą i Happym na misję i nie mogłam nie przyjść.  
Tak oto z wielkim trudem przyszłam do gildii. Przez chwilę wahałam się czy otworzyć drzwi czy nie, ale nawet tego nie zdążyłam zrobić, bo te zostały wyważone przez różowego narwańca i mojego chłopaka. Wróć, jakby nie patrzeć, to tak właściwie jesteśmy zaręczeni, no ale na razie nikt o tym jeszcze nie wie i tak ma pozostać, przynajmniej do pewnego momentu. Już drugi raz Natsu wylądował na mnie twarzą w moim biuście, a ja na ziemi. Spaliłam buraka, wrzasnęłam odpychając Barbie i szybko wstałam zakrywając biust rękami. Zaraz też Natsu został potraktowany magią Graya i wylądował parę metrów dalej na jakimś budynku.  
-Natsu! Jeszcze raz, a oberwiesz mocniej, pierniku! - wrzasnął wściekły - Wszystko w początku ? - spytał podchodząc do mnie i pomagając mi wstać. Zarumieniłam się jeszcze bardziej. Weszliśmy do gildii i od razu uderzył w nas gwar, hałas i huk jaki panował w pomieszczeniu. Podeszliśmy do stolika gdzie siedziała Lucy pijąca swój szejk i Erza, która jadła sernik - Przynieść ci coś ? - zapytał Gray - Herbatę, sok, szejk truskawkowy ?  
\- Yhy... - kiwnęłam głową - Szejk wiśniowy, jak możesz - poprosiłam i usiadłam koło dziewczyn, a Gray poszedł po mój napój.  
\- Juvia nie kłamała, na prawdę jesteście razem ? - spytała Lucy.  
\- Tak - uśmiechnęłam się zarumieniona.  
\- Z tego co nam mówił, to znacie się od dzieciństwa - odparła Erza.  
\- Hai, mieszkałam w tej samej wiosce co on i razem się bawiliśmy. Zawsze mnie bronił i podnosił na duchu, ale parę dni przed tą tragedią wyjechałam i już go nie zobaczyłam, aż do tej pory. Poza tym obiecaliśmy sobie coś... - spuściłam głowę, kurcze mogłam tego nie mówić.  
\- Nani ? - dopytywała się Lucy. Odpowiedzieć czy nie? Oj tam raz kozia śmierć, powiem cześć prawdy, przecież prędzej czy później dowiedzą się reszty.  
\- Że... Że gdy... Że gdy ponownie się spotkamy... To... to... - kurcze na prawdę jest mi aż tak trudno to powiedzieć ? AGHHH! Nie wysłowię się!  
\- Będziemy razem - wyjaśnił Gray stawiając na stole mój napój i uśmiechając się do mnie. Zobaczyłam szok wypisany na twarzach dziewczyn.  
\- Na-nani ? - wydukały.  
\- To co słyszycie - odparł i usiadł przy mnie. Zaczął bawić się szklanką z moim napojem suwając ją po stole i zamieniając w kółko miejscami ze szklanką z napojem Lucy. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Nawet ja nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, bo strasznie się zarumieniłam. Nie wiele myśląc złapałam pierwszą z brzegu szklankę z napojem i wypiłam połowę zawartości. Zaraz chwila... Ten smak... To TRUSKAWKI! Ja mam uczulenie na truskawki! AAAA! Wyplułam zawartość na stół i gwałtownie wstałam. Poczułam jak skóra zaczyna mnie swędzieć, robi mi się duszno i zaraz chyba zacznę kichać, zaś w moich oczach stanęły łzy.  
\- Nie... Nie... NIE!  
\- Eliza! Co się dzieje ? - spytał przerażony Gray. Zaraz też spojrzał na stół i szklankę z napojem - Tylko nie mów, że wypiłaś...  
\- Kuso! A PSIK! - kichnęłam głośno. Wraz z moim kichnięciem powstał silny podmuch wiatru, który po roztwierał wszystkie okna na oścież - A PSIK! Mam A PSIK! uczulenie A PSIK! na A PSIK! truskawki! A PSIK! - kichałam. Złapałam się za nos próbując powstrzymać kichanie, gdyż w gildii zapanował istny chaos.  
\- Co tu się wyrabia ?! - wrzasnął blondyn, który razem ze swoją drużyną wszedł akurat do budynku. Spojrzałam w jego stronę i nie potrafiłam już dłużej powstrzymywać mojego kichania.  
\- AA PSIKKKK! - kichnęłam tworząc potężny podmuch wiatru, który uderzył w nich z całą swoją mocą i wyrzucił z gildii. Poczułam jak upadam na podłogę i nie potrafię złapać powietrza. Dusiłam się. Traciłam kontakt z rzeczywistością. Jak przez jakąś mgłę widziałam ludzi pochylających się nade mną i Graya, który coś do mnie mówił. Zamknęłam oczy odpływając w nicość.

\- Eliza! Eliza! Słyszysz mnie ?! - ktoś zawzięcie próbował się do mnie dowołać. Lekko uchyliłam oczy, by zaraz je zamknąć, bo poraziło mnie światło - Eliza!- Słyszę! - warknęłam - Przecież nie umarłam! - burknęłam, czekaj chwila, a co jeśli ja...  
\- Żyjesz! A tak się bałem, że cię straciłem - poczułam jak ktoś mnie podnosi do pozycji siedzącej i przytula. Otworzyłam oczy. To Gray mnie przytulał, zaś wokół nas zgromadziło się sporo osób. Czy ja siedziałam na podłodze ? Chwilka, momencik. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to to że brakowało mi oddechu i jak upadłam na podłogę. Czyli, że musiało minąć dopiero parę minut - A to wszystko moja wina, gdybym nie zamienił tych szklanek nic by się nie stało. Dobrze, że Wendy szybko zareagowała i cię uleczyła. Gdyby nie to, ja...  
\- Oh! Zamknij się! - przerwałam jego wypowiedź. Odsunął się lekko ode mnie i spojrzał w oczy - Nic mi nie jest, więc się już nie zadręczaj. Jeszcze raz coś takiego powiesz, a nie wytrzymam i wykonam moją specjalna technikę... - zagroziłam. Uśmiechnął się, a ja przytuliłam się do niego.  
\- Khy! Khy! - usłyszeliśmy nad nami. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i spojrzeliśmy w górę. Wokół nas byli prawie wszyscy członkowie gildii. Kuso! Zapomniałam! A niech to jasny, ciasny dunder świśnie! Spaliłam cegłę.  
\- Kyaa! - rozległ się krzyk Miry - Już to widzę... - ja pierdzielę, czy ona nigdy nie przestanie gadać o ślubie i dzieciach ? To już się robi nudne... I upierdliwe... I... I jeszcze jakieś tam! Chciałam stąd zwiać i to jak najszybciej! AGHH! Gdybym tylko mogła się telepor... Czekaj chwila przecież mogę. Nie, nie przeniosę się... Nie dam rady... Nie próbowałam przenosić się tak daleko. Za zwyczaj były to tylko parę metrów, a nie kilometrów! Poza tym nie próbowałam jeszcze wykonywać teleportacji z kimś. Spojrzałam na Graya, który patrzył na mnie błagalnym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał powiedzieć "Zrób coś! Zabierz nas stąd! Wiem, że potrafisz.". Uśmiechnęłam się. Postanowiłam, spróbuję. Przysunęłam się do niego i wzięłam go za rękę. Zamknęłam oczy wyobrażając sobie to nasze miejsce w lesie i skupiłam się. Poczułam jak coś ściska mi żołądek i jak ląduje w krzakach. Jęknęłam, cholera! Muszę nad tym popracować, bo znów wyląduję tam gdzie nie chciałam. Jakoś wygramoliłam się z tych głupich zarośli.  
\- Ał! - wyjąkał Gray wychodząc z krzaków. Nieźle się podrapał, poza tym znów zgubił gdzieś swoją koszulę. Nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam się śmiać. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony - Co się stało ?  
\- Hahaha... Masz... Hahaha... Liście... Hahaha... We... Hahaha... Włosach... Hahaha... I twarz... Hahaha... W ziemi... - złapałam się za brzuch. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czułam. Nie dość, że mnie rozśmieszył, to czułam się szczęśliwa i bezpieczna przy nim.  
\- Ty też nie wyglądasz lepiej - mruknął zaczerwieniony, chyba ze wstydu i zaczął wyciągać liście z włosów, a ja dalej się śmiałam. Nagle coś poczułam. Coś zimnego na nosie. Co to ? Śnieg ? W środku lata ?  
\- Co jest ? - odparłam - Jakim cudem pada śnieg ?  
\- Nie jestem pewien, ale to chyba ty to sprawiłaś... - opowiedział Gray.  
\- Ja ? - otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia.  
\- Jak się teraz czujesz ? - zapytał.  
\- Jestem szczęśliwa... - odparłam - Chwila, w tej drugiej książce pisało, że to może wywołać śnieg... - uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Widzisz, jesteś niesamowita. Kocham cię - podszedł od mnie i przytulił mnie całując w czoło. Przytuliłam się do niego.  
\- Uuuu... Aż się wzruszyłem... - usłyszeliśmy czyjś głos i klaskanie. Spojrzeliśmy w stronę, z której dochodził. W naszą stronę szedł wysoki chłopak. Mógł mieć tak na oko dwadzieścia sześć... Może siedem lat. Jego długie, czarne włosy związane były w kucyk. Najbardziej przeraziły mnie jego oczy, widziałam w nich szaleństwo, pragnienie władzy i bezwzględność. Ponadto lewe oko miał niebieskie, zaś prawe czerwone. Jego czarny płaszcz łomotał na wietrze, który nie wiadomo kiedy się zerwał. Na plecach zaś miał metalową włócznię. Uśmiechał się jak wariat, którym za pewne był. Na prawdę gość mnie przerażał, takiego to tylko na leczenie wysłać - Wybaczcie, że będę musiał to przerwać kuzynie, ale ona będzie moja...  
\- NANI ?! - wrzasnęliśmy oboje. Kuzyn Graya ? WTH ?! Przecież...  
\- Jesteś moim kuzynem ? - spytał zszokowany Gray.  
\- To ty nic nie wiesz ? - zdziwił się - Oh, czyli twoi rodzice ci nic nie powiedzieli ? A właśnie gdzie oni są, bo jakoś nie mogłem ich namierzyć...  
\- Kim ty jesteś ? - spytałam. Spojrzał na mnie. Dobra mogłam trzymać język za zębami.  
\- Tatsugaya Fullbuster, Elizabeth Redriver, ostatnia członkini rodu Redriver i moja nadziejo na władzę nad światem - odparł zanosząc się szaleńczym śmiechem - Na prawdę o mnie nie wiesz Gray ? Przecież już raz się spotkaliśmy, jak miałeś sześć lat, byłem u ciebie na wakacjach. Teraz sobie przypominasz ? Grayuś - zaszydził. Gray opuścił głowę, by po chwili ją podnieść i obrzucić Tatsu... Tetsu... Kurcze jak on miał na imię ? Oj, tego szaleńca nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ty ... Tatsugaya ...  
\- O! Pamiętasz mnie! - ucieszył się fałszywie - A teraz może wyjaśnię ci parę spraw, bo widzę, że o niczym nie wiesz. Ta tutaj pochodzi z pradawnego rodu Redriver i jest naszym wrogiem. Wiesz jaką posiada moc ? W jej żyłach płynie krew pradawnych istot, jednorożców - Gray spojrzał na mnie zszokowany jakby nie wierzył w to co słyszy, jakby czekał aż zaprzeczę to co mówi ten wariat. Spuściłam głowę i zamknęłam oczy. To co mówił to była prawda. Nikt nie miał się o niej dowiedzieć, nawet Gray - Co nie wiedziałeś ? Wiesz jaką moc i siłę można otrzymać po wypiciu jej krwi ? Nie dasz rady sobie tego wyobrazić! Dzięki niej zdobędę władzę, o jakiej od dawna marzyłem. Nie, nawet mnie nie powstrzymasz. Wybacz byłeś pierwszy, ale to ja zgarnę tą moc. A tak przy okazji, to ty nie masz już prawa nazywać się Fullbuster. Nie masz prawa nazywać się członkiem naszego rodu! - powiedział obrzucają go pogardliwym spojrzeniem - Splamiłeś honor rodziny zakochując się w niej. Moim zadaniem jest ciebie zabić za ten czyn, ale nie zrobię tego, wystarczy mi ona... - wskazał na mnie i jakimś cudem znalazł się przy mnie odpychając Graya, który upadł na ziemię. Sparaliżowało mnie. Wpatrywałam się w niego przerażona. Nie wiedziałam co robić. To jego spojrzenie... Bałam się ruszyć.  
\- Zostaw ją! - wrzasnął Gray - Gówno mnie obchodzi kim jestem, skąd pochodzę! Nie wiem czy mówisz prawdę, czy kłamiesz, ale mam to w nosie! Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić!  
\- Tak chcesz pogrywać ? Właściwie co mi szkodzi, mogę cię zabić - wzruszył ramionami. Odwrócił się w stronę Graya i zdjął z pleców swoją włócznię. Zakręcił nią trochę na głową i stanął w bojowej pozie.  
\- Lodowe Tworzenie: Eskalibur! - Gray stworzył lodowy miecz.  
\- O widzę, że nie próżnowałeś i nauczyłeś się rodowej magii, tyle, że ona na nic się zda przy mojej Mrocznej Zabójczyni. Podmiana: Kosa Boga Śmierci! - zmienił swoją włócznię w wielką kosę. Wzdrygnęłam się. Gray ruszył na niego, ten zamachnął się tylko swoją kosą. Wszystko potoczyło się jak w spowolnionym filmie. Zobaczyłam jak obie bronie zderzają się ze sobą, by po chwili lodowy miecz Graya rozsypał się na kawałki, a on sam został raniony kosą w brzuch. Poleciał na ziemię, a wokół niego zaczęła tworzyć się coraz większa kałuża krwi. Wrzasnęłam przerażona, w moich oczach pojawiły sie łzy. Upadłam na kolana szlochają. Ten Tetsagaya, czy jak mu tam, zaniósł się szaleńczym śmiechem i zaraz podszedł do mnie. Złapał mnie za ramię podnosząc do góry.  
\- Zostaw ją... - usłyszałam cichy głos Graya. Kaszlnął plując krwią.  
\- Za późno... Teraz już ona jak i świat należą do mnie - zadziałałam instynktownie. Zacisnęłam dłoń w pięść i uderzyłam tego szaleńca w brzuch. Puścił mnie i zaklął - Ty suko! - wrzasnął i uderzył mnie w twarz. Poczułam jak upadam na ziemię i uderzam głową w coś twardego. Potem nie czułam już nic. W głowie miałam tylko widok umierającego Graya, a potem ciemność.

Obudziłam się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu, chyba w jakimś lochu. Leżałam na zimnej posadzce związana jakimiś sznurami. Teraz już nic się dla mnie nie liczyło. Gray prawdopodobnie nie żył, a ja też za pewne nie długo pożegnam się z życiem. Nie wiem ile minęło czasu, ale miałam to w nosie. Nikt mnie nie uratuje i tak. Nie będą wiedzieli. Za nim znajdą Graya wszystko się skończy... Więc po co walczyć ? Po co ? I tak nie ma nadziei... Nagle usłyszałam jakiś głos. Rozejrzałam się, ale nikogo nie widziałam. "Ty się nigdy nie poddajesz, co Eliza-chan ? I właśnie za to cię lubię. Bądź taka na zawsze, nie poddawaj się mimo przeciwności losu, dobrze ?" Gray ? Nie, to tylko wspomnienie... Ale, on ma rację! Nie poddam się, nie za bardzo wiem, o co chodzi z tą moją mocą, ale nie oddam się bez walki! Wtem usłyszałam zgrzyt zamka i ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia.  
\- O widzę, że się obudziłaś. Mocno uderzyłaś o ten korzeń, bo minęły trzy dni i się nie budziłaś - czyli byłam nieprzytomna, aż trzy dni ? Muszę się jakoś uwolnić. Może zdziałam coś moją mocą, chyba nie po to się uczyłam tyle - Nawet nie próbuj używać magii, bo ci się nie uda. To specjalne sznury. Niwelują wszelką magię. A tak przy okazji, to ten twój kochaś nie żyje, więc teraz należysz do mnie i nic nie możesz zrobić - uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Gray nie żyje ? Nie żyje ? Nie! Nie!  
\- NIE! - wrzasnęłam zalewając się łzami i mocują ze sznurami - To nie prawda!  
\- Prawda, a teraz dasz mi moc, której tak pragnąłem - złapał mnie za bluzę i podniósł do góry. Za bolało. Nie minęło parę sekund jak przerzucił mnie przez ramię i wyszedł wynosząc mnie z lochu. Nie wiem, gdzie mnie niósł, ale straciłam wszelkie chęci do walki. Trzymał mnie w żelaznym uścisku, więc nie mogłam się nawet ruszyć. Łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Nawet nie patrzyłam gdzie idziemy. W końcu zatrzymał się przed jakimiś drzwiami, które otworzył z kopniaka. Po chwili leżałam na jakimś prowizorycznym łóżku. Rozwiązał mnie, by szybko przywiązać do tego łóżka. Nawet nie miałam czasu jakoś zareagować, by się uwolnić. Moja lewa ręka zwisała poza łóżkiem. Nie wiem co chciał zrobić, ale gdy skończył ze związywaniem mnie, podszedł do stołu, który stał nie opodal. Wrócił z nożem i jakimś naczyniem. Spojrzałam na niego przerażona.  
\- Co ty... - wyszeptałam przestraszona.  
\- Co ja chcę zrobić ? - spytał - Chcę twojej krwi. Twoja krew ma potężną moc, bo zmieszana jest z krwią jednorożców, Opiekunko tych sworzeń. Jeśli ją wypiję nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Nikt nie będzie mógł się ze mną równać! - rozciął skórę na moim nadgarstku i podstawił naczynie, do którego zaczęła skapywać moja krew. Zapiekło mnie, a raczej zabolało. Zacisnęłam zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć. Zaśmiał się. Wtem usłyszeliśmy jakiś huk, wybuch, krzyk, wszystko się zatrzęsło - Co jest ? Nie mówcie mi, że oni... Phi! Teraz mogą mi podskoczyć. Mam to czego chciałem. Zabrał naczynie i podniósł do ust. Zaczął pić, a ja odwróciła głowę nie chcąc na to patrzeć. Nagle drzwi zostały wyważone i ktoś wbiegł, a raczej wpadł jak burza do pomieszczenia. Spojrzałam w tym kierunku i otworzyłam oczy zszokowana. Gray... On żyje... Ale nie tylko on był. Obok niego był jeszcze ten różowy narwaniec Natsu, Tytania Erza, upierdliwy kocur Happy, ta słodka dziewczynka Wendy, której tyle razy zawdzięczałam życie, ta jej kotka Carla oraz ten Żelazny Smoczy Zabójca Gajeel.  
\- Eliza! - krzyknął Gray. Uśmiechnęłam się słabo.  
\- Co ? To nie możliwe! Przecież nie mogłeś przeżyć! - wrzasnął Tatsu-coś-tam-dalej - Chociaż teraz to się nie liczy, bo posiadłem tą moc! Nie macie ze mną szans! - zaśmiał się jak szaleniec. W jednej chwili wszystko pociemniało, a cienie zaczęły kłębić się wokół niego.  
\- Zapłacisz za to co zrobiłeś naszej siostrze! - odparła Erza.  
\- Zapłacisz za skrzywdzenie Elizy!- dodał Gray.  
\- Ale się napaliłem! - wrzasnął Natsu - Zaraz skopię ci tyłek! - rzucił się na niego zapalając ogniem pięści. Zaraz też dołączył do niego Gajeel, Erza i Gray. Chociaż ich była czwórka, a z tego co wiem byli nawet silni, to i tak ten wariat znacznie ich przewyższał. Ciemność była na każde jego skinienie, mógł z nią robić co chciał. Tworzyć cieniste bicze, liny, które oplatywały kostki i rzucały ich na ściany. Chociaż przewyższał ich siłą, to i tak żadne z nich się nie poddawało. Dopadło ich jakieś szaleństwo. Chociaż byli na straconej pozycji, to ich szał bojowy nie pozwalał się im poddać. W tym czasie, gdy oni walczyli z Tatsu-coś-tam-dalej, Wendy uwolniła mnie z więzów i wzięła się za leczenie rozciętego nadgarstka. Jednak ja ją powstrzymałam. Nie pokonają go, gdyż posiadł siłę, którą dawał moja krew. Był tylko jeden sposób.  
\- Eliza-san, już i tak straciłaś dużo krwi, chcesz się... - zaczęła niebiesko włosa.  
\- Nie - przerwałam jej i wstałam. Zachwiałam się, ale jakoś złapałam równowagę. Zrobiłam krok do przodu. Musiałam jakoś podejść do Graya. Akurat jego kuzyn odepchnął go swoją mocą, tak, że Gray wylądował z hukiem przede mną. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Upadłam przy nim na kolana i wyciągnęłam w jego stronę rękę z rozciętym nadgarstkiem, z którego jeszcze płynęła krew. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.  
\- Co ..  
\- Pij - przerwałam mu - To jedyny sposób. Musisz stać się tak silny jak on. Musisz mieć tą samą moc, którą on otrzymał.  
\- Ale...  
\- Mówię ci pij! - rozkazałam. Zacisnęłam zęby, bo czułam, że zaraz nie wytrzymam i zemdleję. Niepewnie wziął moją rękę i spojrzał na mnie trochę przestraszony i niezdecydowany. Przez moment się wahał, ale widząc moje spojrzenie przyłożył usta do rany i zaczął ssać. Po chwili oderwał się i otarł usta dłonią krzywiąc się. Wyczułam, że się zmienił. Wstał pewniejszy siebie i swojej siły. Teraz gdy na niego patrzyłam, wiedziałam, że wygra. Przepełniała go jeszcze większa moc i siła niż Tatsu-jakoś-tam. Powietrze zrobiło się zimne. Gray ruszył w stronę walczących. Tam gdzie postawił nogę, posadzka pokrywała się lodem.  
\- Natsu, Erza, Gajeel... Odsuńcie się! - powiedział donośnym głosem.  
\- Nani ?! O czym ty mówisz ?! - wrzasnął Natsu, przez to, że odwrócił wzrok od przeciwnika oberwał i poleciał na ścianę.  
\- Proszę was, to sprawa między nami...  
\- Myślisz, że mnie pokonasz ? - zaśmiał się jego kuzyn - Zapomniałeś, że wypiłem jej krew ?  
\- Ja też to zrobiłem - odparł Gray.  
\- Co ? Nie mów mi, że... - spojrzał na niego przestraszony, jednak zaraz się opanował i zaśmiał - I tak mnie nie pokonasz! Mam jeszcze coś, czego tobie brakuje! - nagle zaczął się zmieniać. Otoczył go dziwny blask, a gdy znikł zamiast niego stał potężny dwumetrowy wilkołak o brązowo-szarej sierści - Jestem Zmiennokształtnym, a ty nie posiadasz tej mocy, nie odziedziczyłeś jej! MUAHAHA! - zaśmiał się przeraźliwie - Zobaczmy do kogo należy ostatnia z rodu. Komu jest przeznaczona jej moc. Kto będzie jej panem. Ty czy ja! - rzucił się na Graya. Ten uniknął ataku. Walczyli nie tylko magią, chociaż widziałam, że moc Graya jest silniejsza, że to on wygra.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić! - krzyknął Gray uderzając swojego przeciwnika pięścią w brzuch i sprawiając, że miejsce uderzenia pokryło się lodem - Nie skrzywdzisz jej po raz kolejny! - znów go uderzył, tym razem w pysk - Nie skrzywdzisz mojej Iinazuke! Nie skrzywdzisz mojej ukochanej! Nie pozwolę Ci! - wyciągnął ręce krzyżując je. Wokół niego zaczął tworzyć się wir. Lodowe kryształki wirowały coraz to szybciej. Gray rozłożył ręce, by po chwili znów je skrzyżować - Lodowe Tworzenie: Igły! - lodowe kryształki zmieniły się w cienkie igły, które poszybowały w stronę wilkołaka wbijając się w jego ciało i odrzucając go w stronę ściany. Gray ponownie rozłożył ręce i znów wokół niego zebrały się kryształki lodu. Ponownie skrzyżował dłonie - Lodowe tworzenie: Ostre Kolce! - na ścianie utworzyły się lodowe kolce. Tatsu-jakoś-tam wpadł na nie. Ostre kolce przebiły jego ciało. Zmienił się, znów był człowiekiem. Z jego ran zaczęła sączyć się krew. Zakaszlał plując szkarłatną krwią.  
\- Nie możesz wygrać... - wyszeptał - Nie pokonasz mnie... Khy! Khy! Jestem od ciebie silniejszy... Khy! Khy! Jakim cudem ty... Khy! khy! Masz większą moc... - zakaszlał plując krwią. Ja też tego nie rozumiałam  
\- Żegnaj, Tatsugaya... - wyszeptał Gray. Wyciągnął prawą rękę w jego stronę - To było za to, że prawie mnie zabiłeś, a to będzie za to, że ją skrzywdziłeś... Lodowe Tworzenie: Włócznia! - stworzył lodową włócznię, która poszybowała w stronę Tatsu-jakoś-tam i przebiła jego pierś. Ten kaszlnął i wyszeptał tylko: "Ja nie mogę umrzeć..." i zamknął oczy wydając ostatnie tchnienie. Gray odwrócił się w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie zmartwionym i zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Zaraz też znalazł się przy mnie upadając na kolana i przytulając. Wtuliłam się w niego, a w oczach stanęły mi łzy. Lekko odsunęłam się od niego i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się, a on pochylił się i pocałował mnie. Oddałam mu pocałunek. Czas jakby nagle stanął w miejscu. Liczyliśmy się tylko my i nic więcej. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie łapiąc powietrze i patrząc sobie w oczy. Gray oparł swoje czoło o moje i wziął moją twarz w dłonie ocierając kciukami łzy - Przysięgam ci. Już nikt z mojej rodziny cię nie skrzywdzi. Nie pozwolę na to - wyszeptał. Poczułam się szczęśliwa i bezpieczna przy nim. Moglibyśmy tak trwać wiecznie, gdyby nie pewno małe "Khy! Khy!". Obydwoje spojrzeliśmy w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Stali tam Natsu, który patrzył na nas zdziwionym i nic nie rozumiejącym spojrzeniem, Gajeel, którego tak właściwie to nie obchodziło, Erza, która lekko się zarumieniła i spojrzała na nas znaczącym spojrzeniem, i Wendy, która patrzyła gdzieś w bok onieśmielona, a nad nimi unosili się Carla, która mruczała pod nosem chyba, że nie mają gdzie i w jakim miejscu się całować, i Happy, który trzymał się łapkami za policzki i mamrotał: "Oni się luuuuuubią!" Zarumieniłam się.  
\- Skoro wszystko już jest dobrze... - zaczęła Erza - To może wracajmy.  
\- Yhy... - lekko kiwnęłam głową. Gray podniósł się i pomógł mi wstać, jednak ja była zbyt zmęczona tym wszystkim i do tego jeszcze "leciutko" wyczerpana, przez co zachwiałam się i byłabym zaliczyła bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z podłogą, gdyby nie Gray.  
\- Może tak będzie lepiej ? - spytał i wziął mnie na ręce w ślubnym stylu. Zarumieniłam się jeszcze bardziej. Wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia, no raczej to oni wyszli, bo ja zostałam wyniesiona przez Graya. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i oparłam głowę o jego klatkę piersiową. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam. Przyśnił mi się taki piękny sen. Mój i Graya ślub...


	4. Epilog

Obudziłam się jak wchodzili do gildii. Najpierw zrobiło się cicho, by zaraz podniósł się taki wrzask, pisk i okrzyk szczęścia.  
\- Moje uszy tego nie wytrzymają - mruknęłam.  
\- Obudziłaś się - odparł Gray. Spojrzałam mu w oczy.  
\- Ten hałas obudziłby umarłych, a ja nie chcę inwazji zombie...  
\- Chyba powinniśmy coś ogłosić, co nie ? - spytał stawiając mnie na podłodze. Kiwnęłam głowa - CISZA! PROSZĘ O UWAGĘ! - wrzasnął na całe gardło Gray. Ja pierdykam, ale ma głos, aż skrzywiłam się i złapałam za uszy. Zaraz mi bębenki popękają - Gomen - wymamrotał i zaśmiał się chyba z mojej miny. W gildii zapanowała cisza, wszyscy wpatrywali się w nas. Zarumieniłam się, bo nie lubiłam być w takim centrum zainteresowania, no ale sytuacja tego akurat wymagała. Myślałam, że po prostu im powie, ale tego akurat się nie spodziewałam. Gray sięgnął do kieszeni w spodniach i wyjął małe niebieskie pudełeczko i przyklęknął przede mną na kolano. Usłyszałam piski co, nie których dziewczyn. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia na widok srebrnego pierścionka z szafirem.  
\- Ale przecież... - zaczęłam, ale nie dane było mi skończyć.  
\- Tak wiem, że obiecaliśmy sobie to w dzieciństwie i niby już jesteśmy zaręczeni, ale chciałbym, żeby to było jak należy - spojrzał mi w oczy - Elizabeth Redriver, wyjdziesz za mnie ?  
\- TAK! - wrzasnęłam i po prostu rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Oboje wylądowaliśmy na podłodze. To jest najszczęśliwsza chwila mojego życia. Nie spodziewałam się, że to uczyni. Łzy szczęścia popłynęły mi z oczu. Jakoś podnieśliśmy się do pozycji siedzącej. Zaraz też inni członkowie zaczęli bić brawo, krzyczeć i życząc nam szczęścia oraz wiwatować.  
\- CO TO ZA HAŁASY! - usłyszałam czyjś głos. Oboje z Grayem spojrzeliśmy w stronę, z której dochodził. W drzwiach stała Złotowłosa wraz ze swoją grupą niedźwiadków - I czemu pada śnieg w środku lata i to jeszcze w środku budynku ? - spytał tym swoim gburowatym tonem. Dopiero też wszyscy spostrzegli, że lecą delikatne śnieżynki osadzając się na krzesłach stołach, ogólnie na wszystkim. Razem z Grayem podnieśliśmy się z podłogi. W między czasie mój narzeczony, bosz jak to fajnie brzmi, założył mi pierścionek na palec. Pasował idealnie. Dobra muszę wyjaśnić to i owo.  
\- To ja - odparłam cicho. Każdy spojrzał na mnie nic nie rozumiejąc. Gray uśmiechnął się, wiedział o co kaman - Jestem szczęśliwa, a to wpływa na to, że pada śnieg - wyjaśniłam.  
\- Hę ? - spytał blondyn patrząc na mnie nic nie rozumiejąc. Bosz... Co za tępak!  
\- Ręce opadają do samej ziemi - mruknęłam zwieszając je teatralnie - Ty naprawdę jesteś głuchy, czy co ? Mówiłam, że to ja robię. Nie kontroluję tego jeszcze za dobrze. Po prostu moje emocje, uczucia, odruchy wpływają na pogodę - zwróciłam się do Złotowłosej - Gdy jestem zła, wściekła strzelają pioruny, gdy płaczę pada deszcz, gdy kicham tworzą się podmuchy wiatru, albo gdy jestem przerażona lub czegoś się boje też wieje wiatr, zaś gdy jestem szczęśliwa pada śnieg. Czaisz bazę, czy nadal nic nie kumasz Złotowłosa ? - spytałam, co jak co, ale dziś mi nie popsuje humoru.  
\- Mówiłem, żebyś nie nazywała mnie Złotowłosa, Krasnoludku! - szybkim krokiem podszedł do mnie. Krasnoludek ?  
\- Nie jestem Krasnoludkiem! - wrzasnęłam. Dobra, miliłam się. Jednak mi psuje dobry humor.  
\- Jesteś mała, nie sięgasz mi nawet do podbródka, a do tego masz czerwone włosy. Istny Krasnal - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. No tak, ja mu się odpłacę pięknym za nadobne...  
\- NIE JESTEM MAŁA! - wrzasnęłam - Mała to jest twoja pała! Ja jestem duża! - warknęłam - Jak będziesz miał dziewczynę, to sobie do niej mów "mała", a ode mnie się odwal, bo nie ręczę za siebie! - zdębiał, chyba nie spodziewał się takiej riposty z mojej strony. Tak, ja taki mistrz ciętej riposty...!  
\- Oni się luuuuubią! - rozległo się ponad naszymi głowami. Happy! Jak ja nie cierpię tego KOCURZYSKA!  
\- Kyaaa! - pisnęła ta Demoniczna Barmanka, Mira - Szykuje się trójkącik...  
\- Urusai Mira! - zwróciłam się do niej - Ja go nie lubię i nigdy nie polubię! Poza tym, ja jestem ZARĘCZONA! I nic tego nie zmieni! - złapałam Graya za rękę - Chodź stąd, bo nie wytrzymam i zaraz komuś się oberwie! - pociągnęłam go w stronę drzwi wymijając Złotowłosą. Udaliśmy się do mojego domu. Co jak co, ale chciałam uspokoić się i odpocząć od tego wszystkiego.

~~parę tygodni później~~

Od rana panowało niezłe zamieszanie. Tak dzisiaj ten dzień. Wielki dzień! Mój i Graya ślub. Nad wszystkim czuwała Erza i Mirajane. Obydwie od samego początku zadeklarowały, że to one wszystko przygotują, a ja nawet nie miałam nic do powiedzenia. Urwanie głowy z nimi. Co mnie jednak ucieszyło, to to, że tydzień przed ślubem w końcu pogodziłam się z Juvią! Tak! Z nią! Hip hip hura! Jakoś się udało. Od dnia zaręczyn robiła mi cały czas na złość. Najczęściej to przez przypadek byłam oblewana wodą, no ale jakoś to znosiłam, ale w końcu miałam tego wszystkiego dość. Pogadałyśmy poważnie i wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. W końcu zrozumiała, że nie miała szans, a co więcej to okazało się, taa... Raczej sama doszła do wniosku, że to było tylko zauroczenie. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, że to się skończyło, a co do Laxusa, to zawiesiliśmy nasz topór wojenny, co więcej stał się moim starszym bratem. A to wszystko dzięki Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy, Freedowi i Erzie, no bez wiedzy Graya, bo ten by się nie zgodził na to co oni wymyślili. Podczas naszej kolejnej kłótni, która mało co nie doprowadziła do kolejnej walki, zostaliśmy wepchnięci do magazynku i tam zamknięci. Nie pomogły groźby i krzyki. Nawet drzwi się nie dało rozwalić, ani nie mogłam użyć teleportacji, bo Freed założył runy i mieliśmy tam tak siedzieć dopóki się nie pogodzimy. W końcu po kilku godzinach zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Najpierw jakoś słabo to szło, ale później było już lepiej. Zaczęliśmy nawet żartować. Całkiem wiele mieliśmy ze sobą wspólnego, no a jak dla żartów nazwałam wtedy Laxusa, tak czasem już mówię mu po imieniu, onii-san, to tak zostało. Nawet się sam zgodził, żebym tak do niego mówiła. Nawet już się tak nie wścieka jak nazwę go Złotowłosa, raz się nawet zaczął z tego śmiać! SZOK! Totalny SZOK! Wieczorem, gdy wrócił Gray, był na jakiejś misji, zleconej przez mistrza, to najpierw się trochę powściekał, ale uspokoił się i już nie drążył tematu, chociaż nie za bardzo pasowało mu to, że Laxus stał się moim bratem. No, ale teraz wszystko układało się dobrze. Wyjaśniały się też jeszcze dwie sprawy. Pierwsza to czemu Gray okazał się silniejszy od swojego kuzyna. Chodziło o to w jaki sposób pozyskali moją krew. Tatsu-jakoś-tam, nadal nie pamiętam jego imienia, uzyskał ją siłą, przemocą, bez mojej zgody, a Grayowi pozwoliłam, a raczej nakazałam się napić. To też zgubiło jego kuzyna, bo krew uzyskana bez mojej zgody dawała słabszą moc niż ta otrzymana za moją zgodą. Jednak efekt nie trwał wiecznie i po kilku godzinach osłabł, aż w końcu zniknął. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że to może mieć aż taki wpływ i przeważy szalę zwycięstwa na naszą korzyść i uratuje nas. Zaś druga sprawa to jakim cudem Gray przeżył. Po prostu Carla miała wizję i dzięki niej szybko znaleźli Graya i udało się Wendy go uzdrowić. Potem już pomogła Cana i jej magia kart, dzięki czemu zdobyli miejsce lokalizacji siedziby kuzyna Graya.  
\- Eliza, mówiłam, że byś się nie ruszała, bo moja praca nad twoim makijażem pójdzie na marne - skarciła mnie Lucy.  
\- Hai, hai - mruknęłam. Ta pociągnęła jeszcze raz tuszem moje rzęsy i odsunęła się przyglądając się swojemu arcydziełu.  
\- No, skończone. Jeju, jak ty wyglądasz przepięknie - zachwyciła się.  
\- Juvia też już skończyła - odparła Juvia doczepiając jeszcze welon. Lucy zaproponowała, że fryzurę może mi zrobić jej Gwiezdny Duch Cancer, ale Juvia się uparła, po za tym już jej obiecałam, jak i to, że będzie moją druhną i tak zostało.  
\- No a teraz suknia - powiedziała Levy trzymając w rękach przepiękną białą suknię ślubną. Pomogły mi ją założyć. Niby taka zwyczajna, ale miała swój urok. Nie chciałam jakiejś takiej wystrzałowej. A ta od razu mi się spodobała. Prosta, bez ramiączek z niewielkimi ozdóbkami, rozszerzana ku dołowi. Była idealna, a do tego białe buty na nie za wielkim obcasie. Dopiero jak dziewczyny dokonały ostatnich poprawek pozwoliły mi obejrzeć się w lustrze. Stanęłam wryta na swój widok.  
\- T-to je-jestem j-ja ? - wydukałam. włosy spięte w kok z kwiatkiem z boku, makijaż podkreślający moje oczy... Wyglądałam jak księżniczka, jak nie ja...  
\- Coś nie tak ? - spytała Levy.  
\- Ja tak wyglądam ? - odparłam pytaniem na pytanie - Nie poznaję siebie! - spojrzałam na dziewczyny i niespodziewanie je przytuliłam - Arigatou - wyszeptałam czując, że w oczach stają mi łzy.  
\- No już, no już. Bo ci cały makijaż spłynie i wszystko pójdzie na marne - powiedział Lucy.  
\- A do tego zniszczysz sobie sukienkę - dodała Levy. Puściłam je i delikatnie otarłam łzy.  
\- Arigatou wam. Jesteście niesamowite - podziękowałam jeszcze raz.  
\- Skończyłyście już bo wszyscy czekają - spytała Erza wchodząc do pokoju - Kyaa! - czy ona właśnie pisnęła "kyaa" ? -Wyglądasz przepięknie! - uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Arigatou - podziękowałam.  
\- No to jak już gotowa to idziemy - odparła i wyszła. Zrobiłam krok, ale dopiero wtedy poczułam tremę.  
\- Stres ? - spytała Levy. Kiwnęłam głową.  
\- Oddychaj i nic się nie bój. Wszystko przecież jest już dopięte na ostatni guzik i nie masz o co się martwić - dodała mi otuchy Lucy. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i ruszyłam. Po drodze wzięłam bukiet kwiatów, który leżał na stoliku. Orchidee moje ulubione kwiaty... Wyszliśmy z pokoju. Zeszliśmy schodami w dół, musiałam uważać, żeby się nie potknąć, ani nadepnąć przypadkiem na sukienkę, bo to by była wtedy z gleba. Uroczystość miała się odbyć w pobliskim kościele. Wyszłyśmy z mieszkania Lucy na ulicę, gdzie czekał już powóz. Dziewczyny pomogły mi do niej wsiąść i same też wsiadły. Powóz ruszył w drogę. Nie minęło dziesięć minut jak dojechaliśmy. Najpierw wysiadły dziewczyny, a za nimi ja. Gdy wyszłam z powozu podszedł do mnie Laxus, który zadeklarował, że to on mnie poprowadzi. Uśmiechnęłam się. Całkiem mu było ładnie w tym smokingu.  
\- Weź, proszę pilnuj, żebym się nie przewróciła - wyszeptałam do niego.  
\- Dobrze - odparł. Wziął mnie pod rękę i ruszyliśmy. Weszliśmy do kościoła przy wtórze marszu weselnego. Gdy tylko ujrzałam Graya miałam ochotę od razu do niego podbiec, ale powstrzymywał mnie od tego Laxus, przy czym lekko się zaśmiał. Zarumieniłam się. Zebrani członkowie i zaproszeni goście patrzyli na mnie jak na jakiś ósmy cud świata. Trochę mnie to peszyło, jednak gdy spojrzałam na Graya o wszystkim zapomniałam. Tak jakby nic nie istniało oprócz nas. Podeszliśmy do niego, zagrały ostatnie akordy, Laxus puścił mnie i odszedł na bok. Gray wziął mnie za rękę i obydwoje odwróciliśmy się w stronę kapłana.  
\- Wyglądasz prześlicznie - wyszeptał jeszcze Gray i zaczęła się uroczystość.

~~jakiś czas później~~

Wyszliśmy z kościoła przy wtórze oklasków i okrzyków. Eliza Fullbuster. Prawda, że ładnie brzmi ? I jak pasuje! Tak szczerze to miałam dość już tego rzucanego ryżu, który miałam nawet we włosach. Z kościoła powozami pojechaliśmy do gildii, gdzie odbyło się przyjęcie. Erza i Mirajane odwaliły kawał dobrej roboty nadzorując przygotowania wesela, jak i dekorowania gildii. Sala wyglądała magicznie. Najpierw każdy składał nam gratulacje i życzenia, nie tylko członkowie gildii Fairy Tail, ale też zaproszeni goście z innych gildii. Większość poznałam wcześniej, resztę dopiero dzisiaj. Następnie rozpoczęła się zabawa. Pierwszy taniec należał do mnie i do Graya. Kurcze nie wiedziałam, że potrafi tak dobrze tańczyć, ale później się okazało, że brał lekcje u Lucy. Najlepsze było jak rzucałam welonem, a Gray krawatem. Welon złapała Juvia, co mnie ucieszyło, a krawat Lyon! To były jaja. Stał jak wryty wpatrując się w trzymaną rzecz, jakby nie dowierzał, a Juvia oblała się szkarłatem. Gdy musieli razem zatańczyć, to ona cały czas się rumieniła, a Lyon wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek, szczęśliwy tak, że chyba mógłby dokonać niemożliwego. Wyglądali razem tak słodko. Widziałam wyraz twarzy Miry. Coś czułam, że ma ich na celowniku od jakiegoś czasu i dzisiaj dopnie swego. Zapewne już jutro będą parą. W połowie zabawy prawie wszyscy byli pijani. I tak zaczęły się bójki. A wszystko przez Natsu i Stinga, którzy chcieli udowodnić, który to jest silniejszy. Gdy zaczęli bójkę, Natsu potrącił Gajeela, który wpadł na Elfmana, zaś ten na Hibikiego ? A może to był Ren ? Mniejsza z tym, na pewno to jeden z nich, ten zaś na jakąś dziewczynę, a ta na kogoś tam jeszcze i tak po kolei. Wybuchła taka rozpierducha jakiej jeszcze nie widziałam. Wszystko latało, stoły krzesła, naczynia, jedzenie, a nawet co nie które osoby. Nawet Erza dołączyła, tylko po to by ukarać tych co zrzucili jej sernik truskawkowy ze stołu. Nim się obejrzałam, a Gray też dołączył. Po prostu zdjął koszulę i zniknął w tym cały chaosie. Normalnie ręce opadają, ale on chyba już taki zostanie. Kątem oka zauważyłam w kącie siedzącego Laxusa, kłócącego się o coś z kimś. Chyba poszło o pioruny, bo z tego co sobie przypominam to tamten był tym magiem... jak to szło ? Zabójca Bogów Pioruna ? Błyskawicy ? Jakoś tak. Szczerze, to miałam powoli tego dość. Lekko szumiało mi w głowie od po pierwsze emocji, po drugie hałasu, a po trzecie alkoholu. Miałam ochotę się stąd urwać, ale nigdzie nie widziałam Graya. Nagle ktoś objął mnie w pasie. Pisnęłam i podskoczyłam przestraszona.  
\- Nie bój się. To ja - szepnął mi do ucha Gray. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.  
\- Chodźmy stąd - odparłam.  
\- Dobra - kiwną głową. Już mieliśmy ruszać, ale ja wpadłam na lepszy pomysł.  
\- Czekaj, nie przedrzemy się przez ten huragan. Lepiej będzie się prze teleportować - skupiłam się. Ostatnio sporo ćwiczyłam, więc teraz mogłam teleportować się na większe odległości i przychodziło mi to dużo łatwiej niż na początku. Nie minęła chwila jak poczułam uścisk w żołądku i byliśmy w naszym mieszkaniu. Co się tam później działo wyjawiło się dwa miesiące później. Przez kolejne miesiące to był totalny koszmar dla Graya, w jego mniemaniu, bo ciągle spełniał te moje dziwne zachcianki. No ale to nie moja wina, że o trzeciej nad ranem zechcę naleśników z dżemem wiśniowym. W tym czasie odbył się też ślub Juvii i Lyona. Miałam rację, że Mira dopnie swego. Laxus też postanowił się oświadczyć swoje dziewczynie, tak to był szok dla wszystkich, gdy wyszło to na jaw. O tuż jego wybranką - nawet ja o tym nie wiedziałam, za co mu się oberwało ode mnie, no jemu i jej, że to ukrywali przez bite trzy miesiące - okazała się być Lucy! Tak Lucy Heartfillia! Podobno zaczęło się to wszystko od pewnej misji. Coś tam słyszałam jak kiedyś mówił, że podoba mu się Lucy, ale nie sądziłam, że to wszystko się tak potoczy. Nie tylko ode mnie im się oberwało, Mira też była zła, że jej nie powiedzieli. Wszystko wydało się przez przypadek, gdy Levy będąca na randce z Gajeelem - tak ostatnio się spotykają - zobaczyła ich razem i obydwoje postanowili ich śledzić.  
Dzień narodzin naszego dziecka zapamiętam chyba do końca życia. Akurat wtedy Gray, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Lily i Carla zostali wysłani na jakąś poważną misję i właśnie z niej wracali. Byli jakieś dwie czy trzy godziny drogi od Magnolii. Z tego co mi opowiadali później, to gdy dostali wiadomość od Miry poprzez lakrymę, która obwieściła Grayowi że odeszły mi wody i rodzę, to najpierw nie wiedział co robić, potem zaczął wariować i mówił coś do siebie przestraszony, a następnie zemdlał. Zaś gdy go ocucili to zerwał się i biegiem, jakby go wściekłe psy goniły, ruszył do Magnolii. Mieli z niego niezłą polewkę później (szczególnie Natsu się z niego nabijał, a Gray odpłacił się mu trzy lata później, gdy na świat przychodził syn Natsu i Lissany. Wtedy różowy zareagował o wiele gorzej...). Dotarł w tym czasie, gdy dostałam pierwsze skurcze. Za nim jednak wszedł na salę zemdlał po raz kolejny. To się Laxus wkurzył. Najpierw to brutalnie go ściągnął do świata żywych - nabiłam braciszkowi później niezłego guza na głowie, gdy się dowiedziałam skąd Gray zdobył tego siniaka pod okiem - a potem tak na niego nawrzeszczał, że chyba cały szpital go słyszał. No, ale poskutkowało i Gray ochłonął i się opanował. Szczerze to myślałam raczej, że to kobiety bardziej przeżywają narodziny swojego dziecka, niż ich mężowie. Urodziłam śliczną, zdrowa córeczkę. Otrzymała imię po nauczycielce Graya, która była dla niego jak matka, Ur. To były najszczęśliwsze chwile mojego życia. A później było ich jeszcze więcej...

Ale to już inna historia...


End file.
